Le meilleur de soi-même
by Sagace
Summary: Donner le meilleur de soi même, c'est un peu une phrase à laquelle tout le monde aimerait correspondre. / Levi x Mikasa / School!AU
1. Malentendu

**Avant propos:** hey, voici le premier chapitre d'une fan fiction rivamika qui j'espere vous plaira, mon histoire est fortement inspirée du manga/animé « Après la pluie » qui a été à ma grande surprise très agréable et bien écrit pour un shojo.

parallement j'ai écris les deux premiers chapitres d'une fan fiction sur un autre animé qui ńest autre que Violet Evergarden à propos d´un duo assez spécial (VioletxDietfried) je vous invite à y jeter un œil.

Profitez bien de la lecture.

* * *

 **LE MEILLEUR DE SOI MÊME**

 **CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

17h40

-Mikasa, tu vas vraiment prendre des cours particulier? Enfin je veux dire... tu as d'excellents résultats, tu fais partie des meilleures élèves de ce lycée... La question était posée avec une certaine culpabilité à la fin.

-C'est quand même illogique que ce soit toi qui prenne des cours et pas Eren... Armin plaida

Depuis que Mikasa Ackerman avait annoncée qu'elle prendrait des cours de mathématiques particuliers, ses deux amis, Eren et Armin ne cessaient de l'envahir de questions et réflexions plus ou moins pertinentes. Les deux soulignaient le fait que Mikasa était la meilleure élève de sa classe et qu'elle majorait une grande partie des élèves du lycée. Il était donc plus qu'évident pour eux de questionner cet étrange choix. C'était ce qu'ils faisaient depuis que la dernière sonnerie de la journée avait retentit ,ils étaient sur le chemin pour passer la grille d'entrée du lycée.

-L'excellence ne peut pas être atteinte Eren, en plus être la meilleure parmi un groupe de personne ne veut pas dire que je suis excellente.

A cette réponse Armin acquiesça, comprenant ce qui motivait son amie à vouloir toujours aller plus loin. Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Mikasa d'un air soupçonneux.

-Dis Mikasa, ce ne serait pas plutôt pour–

-Du coup il vient aujourd'hui? A quelle heure? La voix d'Eren coupa celle d'Armin

-D'ici là un peu moins de deux heures, le temps de rentrer et me préparer.

-Meh, ça veut dire que je ne pourrais pas jouer à la play ce soir. Eren soupira

-On étudiera dans ma chambre si ça te dérange.

Eren montra un visage satisfait.

-J'ai envie de faire un tour chez le centre commercial, Armin tu m'accompagnes? La question était accompagnée d'un ton enjoué, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Pas possible, je dois aller aider Connie et Sasha dans leur travaux de groupes, désolé.

-Ehhh franchement, à vous entendre depuis la fin des vacances de fin d'année il n'y a que l'école dans vos vies, Armin j'ai besoin d'y aller avec toi.

-Tu as « besoin » ou « envie » sois clair Eren. Remarqua Armin

Eren grimaça à sa réflexion assez pertinente et il ne pu répondre à sa question, il se contenta de claquer de la langue un peu vexer

-Tant pis, j'y vais seul, je rentrerai un peu tard Mikasa! Préviens Papa! Eren était déjà en train de courir en direction du bus qui prenait la direction du centre commerciale.

La jeune lycéenne ne répondît pas. Elle avait envie de lui dire que c'était inutile puisque son père rentrait tard le soir après le travail mais elle ne le mentionna pas. Armin lui lança un regard curieux et s'apprêta de nouveau à prendre la parole cependant Mikasa était plus rapide que lui.

-J'y vais Armin, bon courage avec Connie et Sasha

Elle ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois depuis qu'Eren était parti, elle s'était contenter de fixer l'horizon, là où il était percevable pour la dernière fois avant de disparaître derrière les portes du bus. Le vent s'était levé et caressait les joues de chacun, le temps était humide car il avait plu ce matin; c'était une banale journée d'hiver.

-Merci... Bon courage à toi aussi!

Armin avait reprit le chemin pour retourner à l'intérieur du lycée tandis que Mikasa prenait celui en direction de sa maison, là où elle recevra dans un peu plus d'une heure, son professeur particulier.

* * *

18h10

Chez la famille Jaeger, et tout comme chez toute bonne famille il existe des règles de vies, ce sont le genre de règles qui ne sont jamais mentionnées explicitement mais que tout le monde –à priori connaît. A commencer par l'hygiène: il est interdit de laisser ses couverts sales à table, tout le monde doit au minimum débarrasser. Mikasa jeta un regard sur le porte vaisselle posé près du lavabo dans la cuisine et constata que la tasse de café que prenait Monsieur Jaeger était parfaitement lavée, rincée et séchée. C'était tout le contraire de son fils, Eren qui avait grossièrement laissé son bol de céréale sale sur la table de la cuisine avec en prime la brique de lait qui n'a pas été rangée et qui avait été renversée dans la foulée, il y avait de fortes chances que cet incident eu lieu parce qu'il était en retard ce matin.

Il était inutile de compter le nombre de fois que cela arrivait, cela faisait toujours autant soupirer Mikasa qui le grondait en même temps qu'ils rentraient à la maison. Cette fois-ci il n'était pas avec elle en rentrant et c'était une chose inhabituel, cependant il était devenu inutile donc de gronder qui que ce soit, elle se dépêcha simplement de corriger la bêtise qu'il avait fait.

Mikasa vit chez les Jaeger depuis plus de sept ans, elle a été adoptée par le père Grisha, après le décès inattendu de ses deux parents, morts après avoir subis un accident de voiture. Sa mère était morte sur le coup tandis que son père avait vécu ses derniers instants à l'hôpital. Grisha étant un proche de sa famille, il savait que la famille Ackerman qu'il connaissait n'avait pas de proches avec qui ils étaient liés par le sang, il était naturel pour lui d'adopter la jeune Mikasa alors âgée de sept ans après cette tragédie. À ce moment là, la mère Yeager, Carla était encore en vie et se fit une joie de recueillir chez elle une petite fille, néanmoins une maladie incurable s'empara vite du corps de la mère et eu raison d'elle au bout de trois ans. Cela fait donc quatre ans que Mikasa vie en tant que fille adoptive unique dans cette famille et malgré toutes les tragédies qui l'avaient jusque là poursuivie, tout se passait plutôt bien dans sa vie ainsi que dans celle de son demi frère Eren. Elle était ce que l'on qualifie « d'excellent » élève et vivait une réelle réussite académique et ce, dans toutes les matières, scientifiques comme littéraires, physique et sportive, elle excellait dans tout les domaines à en surprendre ses professeurs.

Une vibration.

Le téléphone alors encore rangé dans la poche de sa veste vibra, c'était un message d'Armin

[ _Mikasa, tu comptes venir demain en sport?_ ]

Ses doigts se figèrent un instant, elle formula le premier mot de sa réponse avant qu'une minute entière ne passe sans qu'elle n'envoie le message. Finalement elle envoya:

[ _Non, désolé Armin_ ]

Mikasa sursauta légèrement manquant de faire tomber son téléphone en entendant la sonnerie stridente de l'appartement qui retentit, le bruit était insupportable et ne semblait s'arrêter. Mikasa fronça les sourcils, Eren serait déjà rentrer? Mais ça ne faisait qu'une petite demi heure depuis que Mikasa était rentrée et elle venait tout juste de déposer ses affaires. De plus Eren ne sonnerait jamais de la sorte. Quoi qu'il en soit la sonnerie ne voulait pas s'arrêter et cela agaça fortement la jeune lycéenne qui se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée et ouvrit violemment la porte.

-C'est quoi votre problème à sonner chez les gens comme ça?!

-C'est quoi ton problème à pas ouvrir aux portes quand on sonne.

-Vous pouviez attendre, on ne vit pas devant nos portes vous savez.

-Ça fait une putain de minute que j'attends et que je sonne. Une putain de minute dans un couloir mal chauffé, mal éclairé et dégueulasse, tu sais ce que c'est?

La confrontation à laquelle Mikasa faisait face était rude. Dans le couloir du bâtiment où réside la famille Jaeger, l'éclairage pauvre en luminosité et dont les lampes s'éteignaient de temps à autres permettait de distinguer la figure d'un jeune homme habillé d'un long manteau beige, sur son épaule se tenait un sac noir en bandoulière. L'homme avait une posture imposante malgré qu'il soit inférieur en terme de taille à celle qui se tenait en face de lui. Pour Mikasa, nul doute sur la fonction qu'il exerçait, elle lança la porte attendant à ce qu'elle se referme violemment.

-Si c'est pour acheter vos matelas c'est non.

-Hein? De quoi est ce que tu me parles gamine je suis ici pour donner des cours de maths, pas pour vendre des putains de matelas.

La porte se stoppa alors brusquement dans son élan, elle était stoppée par le pied de l'homme qui visiblement était très agacé au point qu'il serait capable de pénétrer dans l'appartement de celle qui venait d'oser faire un acte aussi irrespectueux pour un adulte. En même temps, Mikasa avait également retenue au dernier moment la porte, l'empêchant de claquer.

Elle était figée, de l'extérieur on ne pouvait voir que la moitié de son visage caché par ses mèches de cheveux sombres qui s'arrêtaient au dessus de ses épaules. Son regard qui était il y a quelques instants perçant et provocateur était soudainement devenu confus. Elle prit un instant avant de réouvrir délicatement cette fois-ci la porte.

-Donner des cours... vous dites?

Voyant qu'elle avait complètement réouvert la porte l'homme retira son pied, il sorti alors de sa poche son téléphone et chercha un instant avant de lui montrer l'écran

-C'est la bonne adresse je ne me suis pas trompé.

Mikasa se pencha légèrement sur le téléphone qui lui était tendu et qui était marqué par de nombreuses fissures mais dont l'écran était quand même visible, elle aperçu donc la capture d'écran d'une conversation sur un site internet, à partir de là, les morceaux du puzzle s'étaient mis en place.

Le téléphone retourna vite en la direction de son propriétaire qui plissa des yeux tout en lisant

-« 8 Avenue Requiem, appartement 45, » c'est bien ici

-Oui... vous ne vous êtes pas trompé

-Donc...

Elle se mordit la lèvre sachant pertinemment ce qu'attendait cette remarque, elle baissa honteusement la tête furieuse contre elle même et sa distraction au point d'avoir oublié que le temps passait. Inutile de préciser que la seule personne en tord ici était bien Mikasa.

-Je suis désolée. Les mots étaient sincères mais là voix était en colère.

L'homme claqua de la langue, il n'était pas entièrement satisfait de cette réponse mais pensa qu'il valait mieux laisser tomber pour cette fois. A cette heure-ci, la seule chose qui le préoccupait réellement était de ne pas rester plus longtemps dans ce piteux couloir. À son grand bien, la jeune lycéenne s'écarta de la porte d'entrée lui faisant signe qu'il pouvait y entrer. Lorsqu'il pénétra l'appartement, l'éclairage cette fois ci soigné révélait un homme aux cheveux bruns et à une coupe under-cut, son visage était sobre, ses yeux cernés et ses lèvres pincés comme s'il ne s'était pas encore remit de la confrontation qui venait d'avoir lieux.

Il retira soigneusement ses chaussures ainsi que son manteau qui révélait une chemise blanche rentrée dans son pantalon.

-Je suppose que c'est toi la gamine à qui je vais enseigner les maths...

Au début, il voulait lui poser la question mai il avait vite compris en voyant sa réaction que c'était évidemment elle la lycéenne qu'il avait contacté quelques jours plutôt afin de fixer une première séance.

-...Même si je pense que je devrais plutôt commencer par t'enseigner les bonnes manières, comme par exemple, ouvrir correctement aux portes.

-Je n'avais pas entendu la sonnerie, je me suis excusée, passez à autre chose.

Mikasa était soudainement irritée par cet homme qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, moi c'est Levi.

Mikasa n'était pas enchantée de rencontrer Levi.


	2. Cours particulier

**Avant propos:** Deuxième chapitre! J'ai également légèrement modifié le premier afin d'instaurer la période de l'année pendant laquelle se déroule mon histoire. Profitez bien!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

18h27

Le bouton qui venait d'être tourné créa une étincelle sur la plaque chauffante qui s'étala sur une surface bien délimitée au dessus du four, une théière en infusion était posée par dessus et très vite l'odeur se répandait dans tout l'appartement.

Mikasa était partie préparer un thé à son nouveau professeur particulier, Levi qu'elle avait invité à aller dans sa chambre car elle s'était souvenue que son demi-frère Eren comptait jouer à la console en rentrant. Entre temps la tension de la confrontation était redescendue. Pendant ce temps, Levi analysait les résultats et contrôles de sa nouvelle élève.

La chambre de Mikasa était soigneusement éclairée par une lampe au plafond, on pouvait presque croire qu'il faisait encore jour alors que la journée touchait à sa fin. Elle était assez petite mais aménagée de sorte à ce qu'elle contienne un lit, une armoire et un bureau. Le lit était placé côté fenêtre tandis que le bureau et l'armoire étaient en face. Son bureau était minutieusement rangé: ses cahiers étaient classés, ses stylos triés, rien d'encombrant ne traînait, au dessus des photos probablement de familles étaient collées et donnaient à cette pièce une convivialité étrange car il était difficile d'imaginer qu'une personne d'un caractère aussi fort que Mikasa pouvait passer du temps à faire ses petites choses. La seule tâche qui n'était pas tellement remarquable à première vue était une photo ou plutôt la trace d'une photo qui avait été laissée comme si on l'avait voilement arrachée.

Levi était assit à droite du bureau qui semblait faire l'affaire pour deux personnes, ses jambes étaient croisées de sorte à ce que son pied droit repose sur son genoux et il tenait entre ses mains les différents devoir notés de Mikasa.

Il était surpris de constater que ses résultats frôlaient l'excellence dans sa matière, les feuilles qu'il tenait entre ses mains étaient toutes notées de 97 et 98 sur 100, les appréciations de son professeur étaient très bonnes et soulignaient la qualité de rédaction de l'élève. Les mathématiques étaient comme des balles avec lesquelles Mikasa jonglait habilement.

Levi fronça alors le sourcil quand une feuille parmi les autres se démarquait par son état qui était pitoyablement froissée, le stylo rouge du professeur était bien plus présent que sur toutes ses autres copies et pour cause: la note de ce contrôle était en dessous de la moyenne, l'appréciation du professeur montrait sa confusion « Un accident ? » curieux, Levi regarda la date de ce test, il datait du début de l'année mais n'était pas le premier. Le jeune professeur leva la tête lorsqu'il vit de nouveau entrer dans la chambre son élève accompagnée d'un plateau portant une théière et un verre, elle le déposa sur le coin du bureau.

-Tes résultats sont très bons Mikasa...

Sa phrase avait été laissée en suspens et la dite Mikasa grinça des dents lorsqu'elle vit la copie que tenait entre ses mains Levi

-Mais ce contrôle à complètement été raté... pourtant ce sont des choses que tu as su parfaitement faire dans les précédents et ce qui suivent...Vraiment, tu l'as bâclé.

-Je ne me sentais pas bien ce jour là, je voulais sortir vite de la salle.

Levi plissa des yeux, l'excuse était crédible certes car ce sont des choses qui arrivent mais sa voix ne l'avait pas suffisamment convaincu.

-Tu veux prendre des cours pour atteindre la note maximale et c'est une bonne chose...

Elle hocha la tête.

-Saches alors que toute réussite ne provient que de toi même et que tout échec ne provient que de toi même. Mon aide peut être considérée comme un avantage comme elle peut devenir un handicap si tu te reposes trop là dessus, tu as l'air d'être une élève bosseuse donc je ne crains pas vraiment que ça arrive, mais je te préviens quand même.

A ce conseil doté de bienveillance, Mikasa ouvra et ferma sa bouche avant de prononcer fermement « Oui. » tout en prenant place à son bureau, déterminée à donner le meilleur de soi même.

Le temps passait, dans la chambre de Mikasa dont la porte avait été laissée grande ouverte, on pouvait entendre le bruit du stylo qui grattait le papier. Levi avait décidé pour cette première séance de reprendre ses contrôles afin de voir ensemble les subtilités et d'expliquer ce qu'il manquait pour atteindre la note maximale. Levi avait entre autre compris que Mikasa était une élève qui savait parfaitement reproduire ce qu'elle faisait en cours, les exercices types étaient une sorte de formatage qui étaient certes bénéfiques pour sa rédaction mais qui devenaient vite un handicap lorsqu'il s'agissait de sortir de sa zone de confort et d'entamer des exercices aux notions plus abstraites.

-Regardes attentivement, reprends depuis le début, si tu fais bien attention à l'énoncer tu verras que la réponse est presque donnée.

Levi s'était surpris de prendre un certain plaisirs à corriger et enseigner à son élève, bien qu'à première vue elle semblait bornée, elle était en réalité très réceptive et attentive à ses conseils, elle acceptait facilement de se tromper dans ses raisonnements, le jeune professeur pensa que c'était une de ses qualités qui l'ont amenée à un tel niveau.

Le temps passait et bientôt le temps fixé pour la séance allait être écoulé. Mikasa et Levi venaient de terminer la correction d'un dernier exercice sur lequel elle avait perdu des points, après cela, Levi lança un bref regard sur sa montre ainsi que vers la fenêtre constatant qu'à cette période encore froide de l'année le Soleil s'était déjà couché.

-Bon, je pense qu'on en a assez fait aujourd'hui.

Il s'étira avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie de la chambre. Mikasa ferma rapidement son cahier et le raccompagna vers l'entrée. Le jeune homme habilla ses chaussures, enfila sa veste et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

-Oh, attendez! La voix de Mikasa l'arrêta brusquement

Levi se retourna et la vit fouiller dans sa poche avant de sortir deux billets

-C'est bien le montant pour deux heures?

Levi leva les sourcils, puis il leva la main pour l'arrêter.

-La première séance est gratuite. Contactes moi pour fixer la prochaine si ça t'intéresses.

Les lèvres de Mikasa laissèrent échapper un petit « Oh » avant qu'elle ne range à nouveau l'argent qu'elle avait sorti, elle acquiesça en disant qu'elle le préviendra dans la semaine pour voir quand est-ce qu'ils organiseront leur prochaine séance. Avant de fermer définitivement la porte Mikasa prononça quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Et encore désolé... »

Levi ayant déjà quitter l'appartement se retourna une dernière fois dans le couloir en hochant la tête, signe que l'histoire était réglée et qu'il ne fallait plus y penser.

Une fois la porte fermée Mikasa soupira profondément, les premières heures passées n'étaient pas intenses mais elle avait compris que son nouveau professeur était quelqu'un de pointilleux et qu'il aimait boire son thé d'une manière assez étrange.

Quelques minutes passèrent et l'appartement était devenu vide, cela lui rappelait que plus de deux heures étaient passées depuis que son frère était parti au centre et qu'il n'était toujours pas revenu, elle saisit rapidement son téléphone s'apprêtant à lui envoyer un message avant d'entendre de nouveau la porte sonner. Mikasa ouvrit la porte découvrant Eren derrière celle-ci, elle soupira de soulagement.

-Tu n'as pas pris tes clefs?

-Je les ai laissées ce matin, j'étais en retard... Il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne en guise d'excuse

Mikasa jeta un œil à ses mains vides.

-...Tu n'as rien acheté là-bas?

Eren se figea l'espace d'un court instant, vraiment court mais assez pour que sa demi-sœur fronce légèrement le sourcil. Eren baissa la tête en prononçant:

-Non... Il n'y avait pas l'article qui m'intéressait tu vois... j'ai finis par rentrer.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête sa demi-sœur sœur n'était plus à ses côtés, il en profita pour changer de sujet.

-Mais et toi? C'était comment avec ton professeur?

-Bien, on a travaillé pendant deux heures et il a l'air d'être un crack des maths.

-Ohh, ça doit être le genre de vieil homme chauve–

-Pas du tout, c'est un jeune qui doit être dans sa vingtaine... plus petit que nous deux en tailles.

-Oh! Le genre d'intello aux lunettes alors!

-Non plus, hm... je saurai pas trop comment te le décrire...

En disant cela elle réalisa qu'il était vraiment difficile de décrire de manière brève Levi.

-Bah, je finirais bien par le croiser un jour.

Après cette courte discussion Eren prit la direction de sa chambre et Mikasa fit de même.

* * *

22h18

Pendant le reste de la soirée, ils s'étaient à peine croisés, entre temps le père d'Eren, Grisha, était rentré épuisé par son travail, il savoura le dîner qui était composé des restes de la veilles qu'il avait chauffé. Il demanda alors à Eren de lui préparer un bain et il s'exécuta, lorsqu'Eren finit la préparation il passa devant la chambre fermée de sa demi-sœur, il s'arrêta un instant, puis reprit le pas en direction de sa chambre et décida d'aller dormir.

Eren trouva difficilement le sommeil cette nuit là.

* * *

-Eren

-Eren

-Eren

Un liquide froid coula sur le visage de celui qu'elle appelait. Le dit Eren sursauta immédiatement, il fut tout d'abord confus, puis vexé par l'acte de Mikasa et enfin réalisa après qu'elle lui ait tendu son téléphone pour qu'il puisse lire l'heure qu'il était, qu'encore une fois, il était en retard. Il se dépêcha alors dans sa toilette et s'habilla hasardeusement.

-Eren

-Quoi encore? Mikasa je suis en retard!

-Eren, c'est mon uniforme que tu as habillé.

A ces mots Eren baissa la tête en direction de ses vêtements et constata qu'en effet il portait la jupe de l'uniforme de sa sœur. Il cria de honte et s'enferma de nouveau dans la salle de bain afin de se changer. Mikasa pensa que la prochaine fois elle évitera de laisser ses vêtements dans la même pièce que lui.

Rapidement Eren sortit de nouveau de la salle de bain cette fois-ci plus ou moins correctement habillé, il ne prit pas le temps de faire son sac et s'apprêtait à sortir de l'appartement quand Mikasa l'arrêta de nouveau

-Eren, tu as sport aujourd'hui.

Le jeune lycéen grogna en se retournant, puis il saisit son survêtement de sport que lui avait préparé Mikasa, il l'a remercia et voulu dire quelque chose d'autre mais Mikasa le stoppa dans son élan

-Tu vas être en retard, dépêche toi. Sa voix était inhabituellement plus douce

Eren grinça des dents frustré, il hocha la tête avant de définitivement quitter les lieux.

« Tu ne viens pas en sport encore aujourd'hui? » étaient les mots qu'il aurait aimé prononcer à sa demi-sœur, mais en voyant son visage qui portait une expression inhabituelle, il ne dit rien et s'en alla.

En sortant, Eren vit au loin le local à poubelle de leur bâtiment qui était actuellement en train de se faire vider par les éboueurs, les objets recyclables étaient soigneusement ramassés, parmi ces objets, une béquille pour adulte était mêlée aux autres. Le jeune lycéen serra le poing et préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu.


	3. Téléphone

**Avant propos:** Wouhouw deux chapitres en une journée, terrible. Aussi je sais que ça doit être commun sur ce site mais ça me surprend de voir des visiteurs du monde entier, je vois que certains proviennent du Chili, du Japon etc ça me fait plaisirs (et j'espère que ce n'est pas un bug du site haha)

profitez de la lecture! Ce chapitre est inspiré d'un épisode de l'animé « Après la pluie » (je le répète : très bon shojo, vraiment vous êtes pas prêt)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

 _Une foule immense, des encouragements, des regards qui pétillaient de bonheur._

 _Un coup de feu._

 _Une course vive._

 _Le bruit du vent qui sifflait._

Mikasa venait de s'absenter de la séance de sport du vendredi matin, comme elle le faisait depuis des mois maintenant. C'était devenu une routine pour elle de voir son demi-frère en panique se préparer et sortir en retard. Durant la matinée, Mikasa avait remplacée la séance de sport par diverses activités productives: elle préparait le repas du soir pour son père adoptif qu'elle emballerait en le laissant reposer dans le frigidaire; elle repassait au fer certains vêtements –la plupart étaient à Eren; Mikasa profitait également de ce vide et de cette solitude dans l'appartement pour méditer, c'était une activité nouvelle pour elle qu'elle avait commencée à pratiquer sous les conseils de son ami Armin, au début elle y était réticente car pour elle se détendre dans un lieu en faisant le vide à l'intérieur de soi même était synonyme de ne rien faire. Finalement elle s'était essayée une séance, puis deux, au bout de la troisième elle réalisa que faire ces séances de méditations lui faisait du bien.

 _Une ligne droite._

 _Un seul objectif._

 _Une respiration haletante._

 _Un équilibre perdu._

Mikasa était allongée sur son lit, habillée de son uniforme car elle s'était préparée pour les cours de l'après midi. Elle méditait, les jambe légèrement pliées, les bras le long de son corps et son téléphone près d'elle.

Elle ferma les yeux

 _Tout était devenu noir._

Mikasa repensa à la veille, son esprit était submergé de réflexions diverses. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait laissée Eren aller au centre commercial, pourquoi était-il rentré les mains vides, pourquoi est ce qu'il ne lui a pas parler de ce qu'il voulait acheter comme il le faisait à son habitude. Mikasa avait laissé son frère lui cacher quelque chose...

Elle ouvrit les yeux

 _Une salle blanche._

 _Un corps immobile._

Mikasa saisit son téléphone, elle voulait s'informer de l'heure qu'il était.

« 11h34 » La séance de sport était terminée et Mikasa songea à préparer ses affaires afin de sortir pour aller au lycée. Une notification apparue en haut de son écran, c'était Connie qui partageait une photo dans le groupe de discussion de leur classe. « Encore un meme » avait pensé Mikasa qui ne comptait pas ouvrir la discussion jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit les nombreuses notifications qui suivaient de ses amis, même Armin avait commenté la photo qui semblait amuser tout le groupe. Curieuse de voir autant d'engouement autour d'une simple photo, Mikasa ouvrit la conversation qu'elle remonta rapidement jusqu'à la photo que Connie avait envoyé.

Un soufflement de nez s'échappa de Mikasa lorsqu'elle découvrit la photo.

C'était une photo de Jean en train de tomber pendant la séance de sport, on le voyait prendre une pause ridiculement hilarante et son corps penchait vers le sol, la photo étant floue car elle a dû être prise avec une vitesse remarquable et Sasha qui posait devant rendait d'autant plus hilarante la situation.

La jeune lycéenne ne pu s'empêcher de participer à la conversation, elle envoya quelques emojis qui pleuraient de rire à la surprise de tout les autres car Mikasa faisait partie des plus silencieux dans leur discussion de groupe.

[ _Bwahaha au moins t'as fais rire Mikasa JeanKsn_ ] Connie était vraiment un être sans pitié lorsqu'il s'agissait d'embêter Jean

 _Sasha a enregistré la photo_

 _Eren a enregistré la photo_

 _Armin a enregistré la photo_

 _Mikasa a enregistré la photo_

 _Marco a enregistré la photo_

 _[wohhh elle a même enregistré une photo de toi Jean!]_

[ _T'es mort_ ] était la seule réponse qu'avait envoyé Jean avant de furieusement quitter le groupe

[ _Bahhhh, il reviendra ce soir pour demander les devoirs_ ]

Visiblement ce genre de situations étaient communes au sein du groupe.

Mikasa sourit avant de verrouiller son téléphone et décida qu'il était temps de partir. Elle enfila ses longues chaussettes dont l'une d'entre elle cachait une cicatrice au niveau de son talon droit. Elle enfila ses chaussures et quitta l'appartement en prenant soin de fermer à clefs derrière elle.

Le reste de la journée au lycée était convenablement passé, à la fin de la journée Mikasa se retrouvait de nouveau seule sur le chemin du retour. Cette fois-ci Eren et Armin étaient restés au lycée afin qu'Armin aide Eren aux devoirs, pour certains il était étrange qu'Eren demande de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre que sa demi-sœur mais pour lui c'était logique: Mikasa allait à un rythme monstrueux. Elle avait beau être une excellente élève, lorsqu'il s'agissait de transmettre le savoir à autrui elle perdait toutes ses capacités, ses explications étaient floues et elle avançait trop vite dans les exercices; d'autant plus qu'Armin était également un très bon élève dont les attentes de ses professeurs étaient toujours satisfaites.

* * *

17h38

Mikasa marchait calmement le long d'un trottoir quand un cycliste passa sur la route près d'elle et fit tomber quelque chose de sa poche. C'était un téléphone portable. Mikasa se pencha pour le ramasser et lorsqu'elle se releva, l'homme en vélo n'était plus là, il avait tracé sur la route au bout de laquelle un feu se présentait. Elle appela l'homme de toutes ses forces mais il ne l'entendait pas probablement à cause des écouteurs qu'il portait. Mikasa resta immobile voyant la distance qui ne cessait de s'agrandir entre elle et le cycliste. Elle s'apprêtait à renoncer à chercher un moyen de le lui rendre si ce n'était que de le déposer au commissariat quand elle vit le feu au loin devenir orange, puis rouge.

Elle s'élança soudainement, balançant son sac sur le trottoir. Ses pas étaient rapides, ses bras se balançaient parfaitement, sa jupe se soulevait délicatement au vent, elle sentait tout son corps travailler et pourtant elle se sentait aussi légère et rapide que le vent; elle avait la posture d'une athlète de haut niveau. Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles. Très vite elle réduit l'écart entre elle et le cycliste, plus d'une centaine de mètre les avaient séparés. Finalement, au bout d'une course épuisante elle l'arrêta alors que le feu était de nouveau vert.

-Monsieur! Elle lui attrapa l'épaule. Vous avez...votre...telephone...qui est...tombé. Sa voix était coupée par ses longues respirations.

L'homme en question haussa les sourcils tout en retirant ses écouteurs de ses oreilles, surpris, il posa par réflexe sa main sur la poche qui était censée contenir son téléphone et constata qu'en effet il n'y était plus. Il s'exclama:

-Woh! Euh! Merci jeune fille! Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait courir! Pardon!

-Ce n'est rien... pensez à faire plus attention... la prochaine fois. Elle prit une longue inspiration. Je pense que le téléphone n'a pas trop de dégâts.

À ces mots, le cycliste l'a remercia encore une fois avant de reprendre sa route. Mikasa fit demi-tour en direction de son sac qu'elle avait laissé sur le trottoir. Lorsqu'elle y parvint elle se pencha pour le ramasser et au moment de se redresser une violente douleur au niveau du talon s'empara d'elle la forçant à se reposer immédiatement. Son visage était crispé de douleur et sa main était portée à son talon droit. C'est alors qu'une voiture s'arrêta rapidement près d'elle, la fenêtre côté conducteur s'abaissa puis la porte s'ouvra brusquement.

-Mikasa?

C'était Levi.

* * *

17h35 (quelques minutes plus tôt)

Levi était dans sa voiture, il avait réussi à finir sa journée de travail plus tôt. Sa fonction principale était programmeur d'algorithmes mathématiques dans une société, il était entre autre celui qui était derrière les machines aujourd'hui très utilisées par une grande partie de la population urbanisée, petits comme grands, étudiants comme employés: les calculatrices. Ce n'était que récemment qu'il voulait se lancer dans l'enseignement et de transmettre la matière des mathématiques. Cependant gérer une classe remplis d'élèves tous autant différents les uns que les autres et qui ne suscitaient donc pas tous le même intérêt pour sa matière était difficilement envisageable pour lui qui était facilement irrités par les adolescents. Il se souvient alors avoir posté une annonce sur un site d'annonce de recherches de professeurs particuliers, il fallut moins de quelques jours pour qu'il reçoive un message d'une intéressée, il lui proposa alors de fixer une séance dans la semaine et chose faite, c'est ainsi qu'il rencontra Mikasa.

Leur rencontre a tout d'abord été une confrontation et une mauvaise interprétation de la part de Mikasa qui l'avait prit pour un vendeur de matelas. Lorsque Levi avait raconté ça à son travail il eut droit aux meilleures larmes de rire de son amie Hange en prime elle avait décidé de l'appeler « Monsieur le vendeur de matelas » pendant le reste de la journée jusqu'à faire regretter Levi de lui avoir raconter cette anecdote. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui occupait principalement l'esprit de Levi, en effet depuis la veille, il pensait à quelque chose ou plutôt à quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il était sorti du bâtiment où réside la famille Jaeger, au moment de rentrer dans sa voiture sur le parking, Levi entrevu au loin un jeune homme qui devait avoir l'âge de Mikasa pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Étrangement Levi aurait juré avoir déjà vu ce visage... sur une photo...accrochée à un mur... peut-être? Levi n'arrivait pas à se remémorer correctement où est ce qu'il avait déjà vu ce visage, quelque peu agacé, il accéléra sur la route et aperçu non loin l'élève à qui il avait donner sa toute première séance de mathématiques la veille: Mikasa.

Vu l'heure qu'il était, elle semblait sortir tout juste du lycée et prenait le chemin en direction de chez elle. Levi vit alors un cycliste passer furtivement près d'elle, puis elle se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose qui ressemblait à un téléphone. « C'est mort gamine, t'iras le déposer au commissariat » il pensa cela en la voyant crier à l'attention du cycliste qui était déjà beaucoup trop loin.

Levi ne s'attendait évidemment pas à ce qui en suit. Lorsque le feu était passé au rouge, elle s'élança soudainement lançant son sac, ses pas étaient petits et lui donnait une impulsion considérable, ses courts cheveux noirs rebondissaient au fur et à mesure de ses pas, elle avait très vite rattrapé le cycliste qui s'était arrêté au feu. Le jeune homme dans sa voiture était surpris, encore plus que lorsqu'il avait découvert les excellentes notes de son élève. Son esprit était frénétique avec des pensées, « Comment est-il possible d'aller aussi vite? ». C'était une très belle course, il avait eu la chance d'en être témoin.

Lorsque le feu redevint vert, Levi redémarra, il voyait toujours au loin Mikasa qui était retournée sur ses pas afin de ramasser son sac, elle marchait lentement, essoufflée par la course qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Cependant Levi était alerté par sa démarche bancale, elle semblait légèrement boiter. Il la vit alors se baisser afin de ramasser son sac puis elle s'effondra brutalement au sol au lieu de se relever. Le sang de Levi se glaça. Sans réfléchir il accéléra vers elle et freina soudainement. Il baissa la vitre de la voiture espérant voir qu'elle avait simplement trébuché mais l'expression de douleur sur son visage disait autre chose. Très vite il déclencha les feux de détresse de sa voiture et en sorti.

-Mikasa?


	4. Béquille

**Avant-propos** : serais-je... une machine? Wouhou en tout cas je me fais plaisirs à être autant productive et j'espere que c'est également le cas pour vous car attention voici le...! 4ème chapitre! (Légèrement plus long que les précédents) oh et je remercie la première à m'avoir laissé une review, ça fait plaisirs! Ne vous gênez pas pour me laisser vos appréciations!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

-Mikasa?

La voix de Levi était inquiète tout comme son être lui même. La voire s'effondre de la sorte après la course qu'elle avait donné était assez effrayant. La poitrine de Mikasa se levait et se baissait rapidement, son visage était crispé et la souffrance se lisait sur son visage. Elle leva néanmoins la tête quand elle sentie son bras être saisit par quelqu'un, c'était son professeur particulier, Levi. Mikasa commençait à avoir du mal à distinguer les formes et les couleurs mais elle avait reconnue sa voix. Levi avait saisit son bras droit et le passa par dessus son épaule tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à sa veste, il l'a releva ainsi doucement mais elle finit par retirer de son propre chef le bras droit qui était sur l'épaule de Levi et s'éloigna de son emprise

-Je... peux marcher...seule.

Levi fronça les sourcils la défiant du regard, il l'observa attentivement en s'écartant d'un pas d'elle. Si ce qu'elle prétendait était vraie, alors elle pourrait marcher. Cela ne le surprit pas de la voir rester immobile tête baissée, ses épaules tremblaient de gêne et de frustration et si elle relevait la tête Levi pourrait apercevoir des larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

Elle ne pouvait pas marcher d'elle même et le reconnaître était quelque chose de douloureux.

Comprenant cela, le jeune professeur sans plus attendre la saisit de nouveau d'une manière plus ferme que la première fois, il ouvrit la porte arrière de sa voiture et la déposa le plus doucement possible. Les sièges étaient encore couverts d'un plastique, signe que la voiture était neuve. Il ramassa par la suite son sac qu'il déposa à ses côtés avant de rapidement remonter à son tour. Il inclina légèrement le rétroviseur de l'intérieur afin de voir son visage, elle se mordait les lèvres honteusement. Levi démarra sans perdre plus de temps, en même temps il sortit son téléphone, chose interdite et pénalisée par la loi mais ne connaissant pas bien la ville il fallait chercher au plus vite l'hôpital le plus proche. Il jura à maintes reprises maudissant son forfait téléphonique incapable de lui fournir une connexion internet optimale.

-Il y a un hôpital... auquel je me rends souvent. La voix de Mikasa était faible

-Super.

Levi jeta son téléphone sur le siège d'à côté qui rebondit sur la portière de gauche avant de tomber au sol et suivit les instructions de Mikasa qui était à moitié allongée sur les sièges arrière, elle comprit alors d'où venaient les nombreuses fissures de son téléphone, la chaussure de son pied droit était retirée et il reposait sur un coussin qui servait à la base d'éviter les torticolis.

Arrivés à l'hôpital mentionné par Mikasa Levi s'empressa rapidement de l'accompagner dans l'établissement. Évidemment comme la plupart des établissements de soins publics, il était blindé, dans ce genre de situation seul les plus patients pouvaient rester maître d'eux mêmes, les autres craquaient et finissaient par se plaindre de l'administration, les gens oublient souvent qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un dans une pire situation que soit. Levi craignait faire parti des plus impatients, il avait déposé Mikasa sur une chaise d'attente afin de demander à ce qu'elle soit prise en charge, il ne fit pas attention lorsqu'elle plaida quelque chose. Arrivé à son tour Levi expliqua la situation. Lorsque la femme qui se chargeait à l'accueil de faire passer les patients dans différentes zones de l'hôpital annonça qu'il fallait probablement attendre plus de deux heures avec tout ce monde car comme la douleur de Mikasa ne provenait pas d'une chute ou de coup, elle n'était pas considérée comme urgente à prendre en charge. Levi était sur le poing de perdre son sang froid et fusilla la femme du regard qui malgré l'habitude d'être mal vu de la sorte se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise et remercia le service de l'hôpital d'avoir placé une vitre transparente entre elle et les patients.

-Je... le docteur Lehmann.

La voix de Mikasa était étrangement proche pour quelqu'un de supposé assit sur une chaise au loin. Levi se retourna rapidement et découvrit la jeune lycéenne qui se tenait tant bien que mal aux barres qui délimitaient la file d'attente. Levi se précipita pour l'attraper par les épaules afin qu'elle évite de tomber.

-Mikasa! Je t'avais dis de pas bouger–

-Le docteur Lehmann? Oh vous êtes Mme. Ackerman! Je vais le contacter.

Levi se retourna de nouveau vers la femme qui gérait l'accueil, trop d'informations venaient de lui parvenir. Il fronça les sourcils confus, comment venait-elle d'appeler Mikasa déjà?

Pas le temps d'y penser, un soulagement le traversa lorsqu'il vit la femme donner un coup de fil, avec le bruit qui régnait dans cette immense sale d'attente impossible d'entendre la conversation, Levi entendit néanmoins le prénom Mikasa être mentionné. Finalement la jeune femme raccrocha et adressa un sourire à Levi, soulagée elle même de ne plus avoir à subir ce regard qui ressemblait à un fusil qui s'apprêtait à lui tirer une balle tout droit dans le crâne.

-Elle sera prise en charge par le docteur Lehmann dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure, en attendant veuillez patienter dans la salle d'attente numéro 7 s'il vous plaît. Une chaise roulante est également à votre disposition.

Lorsque les derniers mots furent prononcer Levi sentit une main serrer fortement sa veste, il lança un regard en la direction de Mikasa, elle avait la tête baissée exactement comme quand il s'était précipité vers elle en sortant de la voiture. Levi n'était peut être pas le plus qualifié en ce qui concernait l'interprétation des gestes mais il comprit tout de même.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Et il se dirigea en soutenant Mikasa vers la salle d'attente numéro 7 en suivant les panneaux d'indications. Arrivés à la dite salle il la déposa sur une chaise comme il l'avait fait plusieurs fois maintenant, elle releva la tête et il vu que son regard était fixé sur la petite fontaine d'eau mise à disposition. Il parti donc chercher un verre d'eau et lorsqu'il le lui tendit il remarqua que sa main tremblait tout comme son pied.

Une demi heure environ passa, Levi qui commençait à regarder beaucoup trop de fois l'heure sur sa montre s'impatientait. Finalement, la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit et un vieil homme en sortit remerciant infiniment le docteur qui sortit à son tour. C'était un jeune homme probablement plus âgé que Levi de deux ou trois ans, il portait une longue blouse et ses cheveux mis longs étaient attachés en une queue de chevale laissant une unique mèche retomber sur son visage fin et chaleureux. Il sourit avant d'inviter sa patiente à entrer dans son cabinet, le docteur fut cependant surpris lorsqu'il vit un autre homme qui n'était ni son père ni son frère adoptif l'aider à se lever et l'accompagner jusqu'à son cabinet.

À l'intérieur, Mikasa expliqua la situation brièvement. Elle était allongée sur le lit qui servait pour que le docteur ausculte ses patients.

-Tu peux retirer ta chaussette afin que je puisse voir? Sa voix était douce et invitante.

Mikasa hocha la tête avant de se redresser et elle commença à doucement baisser sa chaussette, puis elle s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'elle sentit un regard insistant sur elle. Levi la fixait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans cette pièce, son regard mêlait à la fois curiosité et inquiétude, il voulait lui aussi connaître l'état de son pied.

Le docteur Lehmann constatant le visage emplit de gêne de sa patiente invita le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait à remplir des papiers qui attestait de sa présence en temps qu'accompagnateur pour mineur blessé. Une fois chose faite, Levi se retourna de nouveau et vit la jeune lycéenne de nouveau adossée ses jambes étaient par dessus le lit et elle semblait avoir été auscultée par le docteur car une attelle était posée au niveau de son talon. Il fronça les sourcils comprenant qu'il venait de se faire berner pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

-Hmm... tu vas devoir porter une béquille pendant une semaine environ, tu as toujours l'ancienne?

-Non... elle s'est cassée.

Les deux hommes dans la pièce devinèrent tout de suite le mensonge. Sa voix ne portait aucune crédibilité. Levi croisa les bras pendant que le docteur Lehmann soupira en souriant.

-On t'en prêtera une alors, sois rassurée, veilles juste à nous la rendre cette fois-ci. Je te prescris également un médicament qui calme la douleur si par malchance tu as des migraines ou quoi que ce soit.

Mikasa hocha la tête.

En quittant le cabinet, une assistante du docteur apporta une béquille faite de bois pile à la hauteur de la jeune fille qui l'a saisit immédiatement en la remerciant.

Une fois à la sortie de l'hôpital, Levi insista pour raccompagner Mikasa chez elle, épuisée de ce qu'il venait de se produire elle finit par accepter et monta de nouveau dans la voiture. Elle fouilla alors dans son sac qui était resté dans la voiture espérant trouver son téléphone. Au bout d'une minute Levi la questionna.

-Tu cherches quelque chose?

-Em, mon téléphone, je ne le trouve plus...

-Il est sur silencieux?

-Vibreur... je pense

-Tape ton numéro et appel.

Levi lui tendit son téléphone déverrouillé, Mikasa le saisit et composa son propre numéro, l'écran étant fissuré il fallait parfois appuyer plusieurs fois sur la même touche pour que celle-ci s'affiche à l'écran. Une fois ceci fait elle appela.

Le silence était maître dans la voiture afin de pouvoir entendre le vibreur de son téléphone, au bout de quelques secondes les vibrations résonnaient et faisaient vibrer les sièges arrière de la voiture, Mikasa pencha alors sa main sur le côté entre la portière et le siège et le trouva en train de vibrer l'écran allumer, elle le saisit et rendit l'autre téléphone à son propriétaire en le remerciant.

La lycéenne qui avait cherché son téléphone dans le but de connaître l'heure savait qu'il était maintenant 19h01, le Soleil commençait à se coucher et la température à baisser. Mikasa découvrit dans ses notifications plusieurs appels manqués par son demi-frère, son père adoptif et Armin ainsi que celui de Levi dont le numéro était affiché sans nom. N'ayant pas la force de parler avec chacun d'entre eux, elle leur rédigea un message groupé résumant la situation et l'envoya.

Sur le chemin du retour, les deux d'entre eux étaient silencieux. Levi s'arrêta alors en face de la pharmacie qui part chance était encore ouverte et sortit de sa poche l'ordonnance prescrite par le docteur. Mikasa haussa les sourcils puis les fronça jurant d'avoir été celle qui avait saisit l'ordonnance. Elle devina alors qu'il était parti lui chercher son médicament et lorsqu'il revint elle accepta difficilement le fait de se faire payer par autrui, Levi était son professeur de mathématiques privé, pas son tuteur. Elle le remercia tout de même et ils reprirent la route.

Une fois arrivés au quartier où Mikasa résidait, Levi se dirigea vers l'entrée du parking dans lequel il s'était garé la première fois qu'il était venu. Il freina soudainement surpris par un type qui s'était soudainement précipité vers sa voiture Levi klaxonna bruyamment et s'apprêtait à sortir de sa voiture jusqu'a ce qu'il vu le visage de l'homme qui venait de manquer de se faire écraser et qui n'en avait visiblement pas l'impression. Nul doute c'était lui. Le jeune homme que Levi avait déjà eu l'impression d'avoir vu

-Eren! Un faible cri s'échappa des lèvres de Mikasa lorsqu'il apparut suscitant l'attention de celui qui conduisait la voiture.

La portière arrière s'ouvrit et rapidement Eren aida Mikasa à sortir de la voiture béquille à la main. Elle semblait avoir soudainement oublié ce qui venait de lui arriver une fois que les bras de son demi-frère l'ont saisit par les épaules, il disait à quel point lui, son père et Armin étaient inquiets. Elle vit alors également le jeune blond Armin arriver au trot se précipitant vers la lycéenne. Tous étaient soulagés de se retrouver. Et un des rares sourire de Mikasa se dessina sur son visage.

À l'intérieur de la voiture, Levi observait, « Oh, c'est donc ainsi » cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit lorsqu'il vu l'étreinte qu'avait le dit Eren et Mikasa. Un jeune blondinet avait également rejoins le duo. Levi se sentait alors mit de côté jusqu'à ce qu'Eren se dirige vers sa fenêtre qu'il baissa

-Merci! Vraiment merci, monsieur...

Levi sortit de sa voiture et serra la main du jeune homme

-Levi.

La poignée de main de Levi était étrangement forte et le visage d'Eren se crispa légèrement, Eren se rendit compte alors que ce geste était pour ce qu'il venait de se passer avec sa voiture. Levi retira sa main.

-Aha merci monsieur Levi d'avoir aidé Mikasa! Vraiment merci!

-Normal, elle a jouée les héros, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour la ramasser ensuite.

Mikasa s'approcha de Levi

-Merci encore

-Pas de problèmes, prends soins de toi.

-Em, c'est bon si on fixe une séance ce week-end?

-Tu es sure? Tu veux pas profiter de ces jours pour te reposer?

Elle secoua vivement la tête faisant un pas de plus en avant

-Non non, enfin si, mais travailler dans ces conditions n'est pas un problème pour moi.

Levi resta dubitatif un instant avant de se prononcer en regagnant son véhicule

-Si c'est comme ça c'est ok je suis disponible les dimanches matins mais on se tient au courant par message, maintenant que tu as mon numéro tu peux me contacter directement c'est plus facile.

Mikasa hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Levi redémarra sa voiture et quitta le parking hochant la tête en direction d'Eren et Armin qui le suivaient du regard.

-C'est lui le...?

-Yep! Il est vraiment différent de ce que je pensais, Mikasa avait raison quand elle disait qu'il était difficile à décrire. Et il a une poignée de main très rude

* * *

21h03

En rentrant chez elle Mikasa prit un bain chauffé afin de se détendre et de reprendre de sa fin de journée plutôt mouvementée. En sortant elle découvrit Grisha qui était rentré plus tôt que d'habitude, il avait eu la permission après avoir informé à son supérieur que sa fille adoptive s'était blessée, il l'a serra doucement contre lui répétant à quel point il était soulagé qu'elle aille bien. Une fois dans sa chambre, Mikasa jeta rapidement un œil à son téléphone et ne vit rien de neuf, en le déverrouillant elle découvrit qu'il était encore sur l'écran d'affichage des appels manqués et que l'appel le plus récent provenait d'un numéro qu'elle n'avait pas encore enregistré.

Elle enregistra rapidement le numéro dans ses contactes et fila au lit.


	5. Kenopsia

**Avant propos:** 5ème chapitre! On en apprend un peu plus sur Mikasa dans celui la, profitez de la lecture et vos avis sont la bienvenue! Aussi je vous partage ma peur de ne pas correctement respecter le caractère originale des personnages, surtout dans un univers alternatif ehhhh c'est compliqué lol

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

Le lendemain était le début du week-end, Mikasa avait passée sa matinée à répondre aux messages de ses amis qui avaient appris la nouvelle par le biais d'Armin et Eren. À son réveil elle souffrait d'une migraine et décida de prendre le médicament que le docteur Lehmann lui avait prescrit, elle se rappela alors que c'était Levi qui le lui avait acheté et décida quand l'occasion se présentera, de le rembourser.

Il était aux alentours de neuf heure, Eren dormait encore, Grisha avait également obtenu une journée de repos et petit déjeunait calmement dans le salon devant le feuilleton télévisé du matin. Mikasa le rejoind, béquille à la main.

-Mikasa? Tu as bien dormi?

-Plus ou moins, j'ai pu me reposer.

-Hm, n'hésites pas à prendre tes médicaments ou à déranger Eren si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. La cheville est enflée ?

-Légèrement, mais le docteur Lehmann a dit que ce n'était pas quelque chose de grave.

-Et qu'en est-il de ta première blessure?

-Il a dit que sa retardait un peu la remise en forme...

Grisha nota l'expression frustré que montrait son visage lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots.

-Je vois... en tous cas si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas à demander.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Eren m'a dit hier soir qu'il avait croisé ton professeur personnel de mathématiques, Levi c'est ça? Je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de le rencontrer.

-Oui... c'est lui qui m'a accompagné à l'hôpital hier, c'est un bon professeur...je pense.

-Penses à le remercier de ma part alors.

Elle hocha la tête.

Ils continuèrent de discuter un peu, parlant de l'école, d'Eren, de sa vie quotidienne, puis Grisha quitta l'appartement en disant qu'il avait besoin d'amener la voiture chez le garagiste.

A la maison, Mikasa constatait qu'il n'y avait plus de ressources alimentaires nécessaires, elle décida de réveiller Eren afin qu'il l'accompagne faire les courses, ce dernier se réveilla une nouvelle fois en sursaut pensant être en retard puis Mikasa lui rappela qu'ils étaient le week-end et il relâcha un long soupire de soulagement. Il se prépara à sortir et accompagna sa demi-sœur à la supérette du coin.

Mikasa portait des vêtements de ville simple, elle portait un sweat à capuche noir épais pour la protéger du froid ainsi qu'un jean bleu foncé qu'elle avait délicatement habillé de sorte à ne pas faire mal à son talon. Eren lui était vêtu d'une veste de survêtement sportif ainsi que d'un simple jean noir. Le temps était légèrement frais en ce matin de février.

Ils marchaient assez lentement, Eren suivait le rythme de Mikasa qui était évidemment ralentie par sa béquille. au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes de marche et d'un bus prit ils arrivèrent vers l'entrée du centre ville. Là, ils pénétrèrent dans la petite supérette d'aliments. Mikasa choisissait minutieusement les aliments qu'Eren plaçait dans son panier. Arrivée à un certain rayon, alors que Mikasa avait pointé du doigt un certain aliment et qu'Eren tendait son bras pour l'atteindre, sa main se heurta à celle de quelqu'un d'autre qui furtivement saisit l'aliment. Choqué Eren releva furieusement la tête en la direction de la personne et découvrit Sasha dont le panier était rempli d'aliments différents

\- Oh! Eren! Mikasa! Comment est ce que ça va? Mikasa comment se porte ta jambe?

-Plus ou moins bien, je reprends doucement.

-Wohh tu sais hier Eren nous a tous littéralement harcelé d'appels quand il a vu que tu mettais du temps à rentrer!

-Stop Sasha, et puis repose cette patate: c'est la mienne.

La dite Sasha fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et continua

-Tu sais! Il a dit qu'il allait faire le tour de la ville à ta recherche heinnn Ereeeeen. Sa voix agaçait le concerné qui était plus que gêné.

Les deux continuaient leur petite querelle lorsqu'une voix s'interposa

-Oi, les losers, fermez la un peu.

C'était la voix de Connie non loin qui était accroupi au rayon bande dessinées. Il se releva et se dirigea vers ses amis saluant Eren et Mikasa. Ils restèrent discuter un peu avant que l'un d'entre eux propose de s'inviter chez les Grisha pour passer la matinée voire peut être la journée. Les quatre lycéens marchaient donc tranquillement en la direction de l'arrêt de bus, tous portant un sachet remplis de courses excepté Mikasa.

De retour à la maison, Eren invita également Armin et Jean qui arrivèrent au bout d'une demi-heure. Le temps passaient, ils jouaient à la console, discutaient de la fameuse photo de Jean prise pas Connie qui était devenue iconique du groupe de leur conversation. Midi approchait et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à manger le repas que leur avait soigneusement préparés Armin et Sasha, on pouvait entendre un téléphone vibrer à mainte reprises. On l'entendait vibrer depuis la chambre de Mikasa, cette dernier se leva saisissant sa béquille en s'excusant

-Bouges pas! Je vais te le chercher. Armin s'était levé mais Mikasa leva sa main en signe de protestation.

-Non, t'en fais pas Armin, c'est bon.

Armin la regarda curieusement avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le couloir. Dans sa chambre, Mikasa saisit son téléphone qu'elle avait laissé sous l'oreiller de son lit, les vibrations persistaient. Elle décrocha à l'appel téléphonique qui provenait d'un numéro qu'elle n'avait pas enregistrer.

-Mikasa?

C'était la voix de Levi.

Confuse Mikasa jeta un œil sur le numéro et constatait qu'il était différent de celui qu'elle avait enregistré la veille. Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et finit par répondre

-C'est moi.

-Comment va ta cheville?

Mikasa qui s'était entre temps assise sur son lit caressa l'attelle qui maintenait sa cheville en place.

-Plutôt... bien.

-Tant mieux. C'est toujours ok pour demain matin? Si tu veux on peut déplacer ça pour la semaine prochaine.

-Non, non ça va aller, et puis Lundi on a un examen de validation du trimestre...

-Ok je vois, je te préviendrai vers l'heure à laquelle je serai là demain.

-D'accord, merci.

-Reprends des forces.

Elle le remercia une dernière fois en le saluant et raccrocha.

Elle était agréablement surprise de voir que son professeur particulier se préoccupait de son état. Plus elle y pensait plus elle se disait à quel point c'était quelqu'un de bien.

Mikasa retourna dans le salon, là où tout les autres l'attendait, elle s'excusa et ils entamèrent le repas. Alors qu'ils profitaient de ce que leur avait préparés Armin et Sasha, Connie qui parlait de tout et de rien finit par dire:

-Hey d'ailleurs, vous avez vu ce qu'a fait Annie en sport hier? Elle a fait 4 minutes 9 au 500m mètres! Terrible! Elle a battue le record maximal du barème des garçons et fait partie des meilleurs!

Un terrible silence prit place au sein de la pièce à cette réflexion. C'était comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter, Sasha donna un coup de coude de côté à Connie qui gémit en protestation. Armin avait les yeux grand ouvert et Eren avait fait tomber de sa fourchette le morceau de viande qu'il portait à sa bouche tandis que Jean s'étouffait avec sa propre nourriture. Un « Oh » s'échappa des lèvres de Mikasa qui avait un visage étrangement dénoué d'expressions encore plus qu'à son habitude. Le temps reprit son court et Jean balança entre deux toussotements

-De toutes façons... c'est Mikasa qui détient le record au sein du lycée... même si elle est suivie de près par Reiner.

Cette fois-ci Mikasa se leva en prenant sa béquille.

-Je vais faire un tour dehors.

-Mikasa attends! Connie ne voulait pas– Armin plaida en la suivant.

La porte qui claqua derrière elle était créa un vent qui souffla dans les cheveux d'Armin.

Lorsque Armin se retourna vers son groupe d'ami il découvrit Jean en train de tenir fermement par le coup Connie en le menaçant, Connie se défendait en mentionnant le fait que c'était la réflexion de Jean qui l'a fit partir pendant que Sasha les séparait.

Eren quand à lui s'apprêtait à poursuivre Mikasa mais Armin l'arrêta, il le regarda fixement en posant sa main sur son épaule et Eren finit par détourner le regard renonçant à aller à sa poursuite. Eren pensa à quel point Armin pouvait être très persuasif lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses amis.

* * *

Mikasa était dans un parc assez loin de son bâtiment, c'était un parc qui servait notamment aux sportifs qui accomplissaient leur jogging dans la journée. Cependant étant encore dans une période froide de l'année, sa fréquentation était faible, à vrai dire le parc était complètement vide. Les branches des arbres du parc étaient nues et se mouvaient délicatement suivant le vent qui s'était levé, un peu comme Mikasa qui baissa la tête fasse au vent qui picotait ses joues. La jeune lycéenne qui avait jusque là marché à pieds décida de s'asseoir sur un des bancs. Elle avait pour habitude de regarder passer les différents coureurs, certains se promenaient avec leur chien, certains en groupe, d'autres seuls. Mikasa se souvient que lorsqu'elle fréquentait le parc, il était blindé de personnes, petits comme grands qui passaient du temps en famille, entre amis, seuls, etc...

Mais maintenant le parc était vide. Il dégageait une atmosphère que l'on qualifierait de Kenopsie, qui est une atmosphère qui se dégage d'un lieu lorsque celui-ci autrefois animé était soudainement vide.

Avant sa blessure, Mikasa fréquentait énormément ce parc, elle passait des mâtinées entières à courir. Les cheveux au vent, la sensation d'être libre, l'adrénaline.

Mikasa soupira et de la buée s'échappa de ses lèvres. Sa béquille était posée sur ses genoux, elle ferma les yeux et se remémora ses précieux instants de sa vie.

-C'est un nouveau concept?

Elle ouvra de nouveau ses yeux levant la tête vers celui qui venait de s'adresser à elle.

Il se tenait face à elle, son corps ombrait celui de Mikasa, sa poitrine se gonflait et dégonflait lentement. Levi était encore une fois tombé sur elle. Il porta à sa bouche une bouteille d'eau avant de reprendre.

-Je savais pas que c'était comme ça que reprenaient les blessés. Dehors, seuls, dans le froid, dans un parc.

Mikasa détourna le regard regardant de côté au loin. Elle semblait être ennuyée. Levi haussa le sourcil.

-Hein gamine.

-Non,... c'est juste que. Elle marqua une pause. Je méditais.

-J'ai du mal à te croire.

-Pourquoi? Mikasa fronça les sourcils

-Tu mens plutôt mal, tu stoppes ta respiration à chaque fois que tu t'apprêtes à mentir et tes yeux prennent une direction de côté.

Il pointa sa bouteille en pleine direction de son nez. À ce geste la jeune fille redressa la tête qu'elle pencha de côté tout en repoussant sa main.

-Vous êtes psychologue expert en émotions et expressions du visage c'est ça?

-Ouais. C'est un peu ma troisième fonction quand ça te concerne.

Mikasa fronça les sourcils « troisième » dit-il, sachant qu'il plaisantait sûrement pour le psychologue, cela voudrait dire qu'il exerçait en effet un métier autre que professeur particulier.

-Vous voulez dire qu'en plus de donner des cours à des étudiants et de lire les expressions de mon visage vous exercez un troisième métier.

-En fait c'est même ma fonction principale, je suis programmeur d'algorithmes mathématiques et informatiques dans une société qui fabrique des calculatrices.

-Ça sonne... comme... quelque chose que vous feriez en effet.

Levi souffla du nez et la frappa gentiment avec sa bouteille sur la tête.

-Peu importe, qu'est ce que tu fais ici? T'as pas une santé physique à entretenir?

-Ce que je fais.

-Ah? Ça y ressemble grave.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Elle changea rapidement de sujet.

-Ce que font les personnes en bonnes santés lorsqu'elles veulent se dépenser: je cours.

Mikasa haussa les sourcils au point que son front se plissa, il était évident que Levi venait de terminer une course, tout l'indiquait: sa sueur, sa respiration forte, son survêtement qui se levait et se baissait au niveau de sa poitrine suivant sa respiration. Mikasa nota que cela changeait de la tenue dans laquelle elle avait l'habitude de le voir

-Vous pratiquez...un sport?

-En dehors des maths, je boxe.

Mikasa observa sa carrure tout en plissant des yeux, il était plus petit qu'elle en taille et certes imposant physiquement mais elle était loin de l'imaginer pratiquer un sport aussi intensif et physique que la boxe.

-Toi aussi tu fais du sport? La course d'hier pour rendre le téléphone au type c'était... impressionnant.

À ces mots Mikasa ouvra et ferma sa bouches à plusieurs reprises réalisant qu'il l'avait vu ce jour là.

-J'étais... au club d'athlétisme du lycée.

Levi haussa un sourcil en plus de voir de nouveau Mikasa regarder au loin, le vent qui caressait son visage avait rougit ses joues et son nez. Ses paupières étaient basses. Levi pouvait voir un sentiment proche du regret ou de la tristesse s'emparer d'elle. Il laissa échapper un « Oh, c'est ainsi » avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée d'eau.

Voyant que le silence s'était installé, Levi proposa à Mikasa de quitter ce sobre lieu et de se changer les idées d'une autre manière.

En quittant le parc, Mikasa crut apercevoir la silhouette de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, elle se retourna sous le regard curieux de Levi mais ne vit personne.

Sûrement une impression.


	6. Confrontation

**Avant propos:** 6eme chapitre! Je souhaite introduire un peu le backstory de Mikasa donc désolé si ce chapitre paraît vide...

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

Levi avait proposé à Mikasa de quitter le parc voyant que son visage montrait une certaine tristesse dans ce lieu.

Du peu qu'il connaissait de Mikasa, il était sur d'une chose: elle ne se laisse pas faire par ses sentiments. Son expression était la plupart du temps stoïque, exception faite lorsqu'elle se retrouvait avec Eren. Levi plissa les yeux en repensant à la veille, Mikasa avait adressée un sourire tellement chaleureux au garçon qu'il en avait conclus qu'ils devaient être proches... très proches. Il se secoua intérieurement: cela ne le regardait pas, elle était son élève, pas sa petite sœur ou sa fille.

Le froid étant plus présent qu'avant, Levi grinça des dents. Une envie pressante de se soulager se présenta à lui.

-Tu connaîtrais pas un endroit où je pourrais pisser ?

Mikasa regarda un instant Levi, était-il sérieux?

-Il y a une supérette pas loin d'ici... vous ne connaissez pas du tout la ville?

-Correct. J'ai emménagé ici il y a moins de deux semaines. Je passe la plupart de mon temps au bureau j'ai pas encore prit le temps de visiter les lieux.

« Connaître des lieux tels qu'une supérette sont tout de même nécessaires pour le réapprovisionnement » Mikasa se contenta de prononcer ses mots dans sa tête

Elle guida donc Levi dans la supérette qui était la même dans laquelle Mikasa était allée le matin même accompagnée d'Eren. L'adolescente le vit s'éloigner vers les toilettes rapidement « Oh, il était si pressé »

Mikasa l'attendait patiemment dans la supérette. Constatant qu'il prenait plus de temps que prévu elle se posa sur une chaise mise à disposition, elle finit par ailleurs faire tomber sa béquille. Mikasa grommela avant de se pencher vers celle-ci quand elle sentie une main froide se poser sur son épaule.

-Laisse

Mikasa releva la tête voyant qu'une personne s'était penchée pour la lui ramasser. Lorsque la personne se redressa complètement, l'expression de son visage se transforma.

C'était une adolescente de son âge, plus petite qu'elle, ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une sorte de queue de chevale laissant visible ses grands yeux bleus. Son visage était neutre.

Annie leonhart.

Mikasa saisit violemment sa béquille.

-Comment va ta cheville?

-Ça ne te regardes pas.

-J'ai entendu que tu t'étais encore blessée, c'est grave?

-Ça ne te regardes pas.

La blonde soupira sans surprise. Un silence régna entre les deux lycéennes. Une certaine tension régnait dans la supérette, Mikasa et Annie se fixaient l'une semblait fusiller du regard l'autre.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû quitter le club.

Cette réflexion était de trop pour Mikasa qui s'efforça de se lever sans l'aide de sa béquille qu'elle laissa tomber au sol

-Annie. Ne dis pas des choses que tu ne penses pas.

-Je le pense. Tu étais la meilleure athlète de tout le lycée.

Annie marqua une pause. Mikasa grinça des dents et serra les poings.

-Mais tu risques de perdre tes capacités si tu continues ainsi.

Sous l'adrénaline et la colère qui montait en elle, Mikasa fit un pas en avant, elle en avait oublié sa blessure mais la réalité la frappa de pleins fouets lorsque soudainement elle perdit l'équilibre et ne sentait plus sa jambe droite. Annie s'avança dans le but de la rattraper quand Mikasa s'arrêta brusquement dans sa chute.

-Hey Gamine, ressaisis-toi.

Annie découvrit alors un jeune homme plus âgé qu'elle d'une dizaine d'années retenir Mikasa par le bras de justesse, il l'a tira ensuite contre lui et toujours en la tenant il se pencha afin de récupérer sa béquille.

Mikasa n'avait pas besoin de regarder en sa direction pour deviner que c'était encore une fois Levi. Elle claqua de la langue, un mélange de frustration et de colère s'était emparé d'elle. Levi relâcha son bras puis lança un regard de côté à la jeune fille qui se tenait en face de lui, elle avait visiblement le même âge que Mikasa et semblait la connaître, il constata qu'elle semblait confuse en voyant son apparition. Levi retourna alors de nouveau son regard sur Mikasa qui fusillait maintenant l'adolescente en face d'elle, inutile de mentionner que Levi avait bien compris que les deux lycéennes étaient en pleine querelle.

Mikasa fut alors la première à bouger en se dirigeant vers la sortie, le bruit du pied de la béquille contre le carrelage était audible dans toute la supérette et Levi la suivie. Avant de définitivement sortir Annie appela une dernière fois Mikasa, celle-ci se retourna avec cette fois-ci une expression complètement désintéressée, elle portait de nouveau ce masque inexpressif et vide d'émotions. En voyant cela Annie ne prononça un mot, était-ce parce que l'expression de Mikasa semblait encore plus vide que d'habitude ou bien à cause du regard qui l'a fusillait de l'homme à ses côtés? En y pensant Annie fronça les sourcils, elle ne savait pas qui il était.

« Eren aimerait te voir courir aussi » étaient les mots qu'elle avait voulu prononcer.

* * *

13h12

Pas un seul mot n'a été échangé entre Levi et Mikasa depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la supérette. Seul le bruit de sa béquille qui semblait violemment cogner le sol et leur respiration étaient audibles. Mikasa semblait anormalement calme et froide après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Levi avait pu par chance intervenir une fois après être sortit des toilettes, de loin il l'a voyait simplement assise sur une chaise devant laquelle se tenait une fille de son âge, comme elles semblaient avoir un échange Levi décida de rester en arrière afin de ne pas gêner, de là où il se tenait il lui était impossible d'entendre la conversation, il devina simplement que la situation devenait risquée lorsque Mikasa s'était brusquement levée sans sa béquille. Vraiment, elle était une adolescente très bornée pour quelqu'un qui frôlait l'excellence.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'arrêt de bus que comptait prendre Mikasa. Levi s'arrêta un instant puis la salua en hochant simplement la tête. Ce fut alors assez surprenant de sentir sa main attraper le tissu de son survêtement tout en l'appelant, Levi se retourna et découvrit que son élève lui tendait des pièces d'argent

-C'est pour les médicaments d'hier

Encore une fois: Levi haussa les sourcils puis leva sa main

-J'insiste. Prenez l'argent.

Constatant que Mikasa n'était pas dans son humeur habituelle, il accepta les quelques pièces

-À demain.

Elle hocha la tête.

* * *

13h36

De retour à la maison, Mikasa découvrit que tout le monde était présent hormis Eren qui manquait à l'appel.

-Em... comme tu n'avais pas pris ton téléphone avec toi... Il est parti à ta recherche. Expliqua Armin soulagé de voir son amie de retour parmi eux.

-Mikasa! De retour! Ne t'en fais pas Jean s'est bien occupé de Connie. Sasha s'était presque jetée sur elle.

-Je suis... désolé Mikasa. La voix de Connie était faible

Jean visiblement insatisfait de cette excuse plate saisit Connie par le crâne et le força à baisser sa tête. Mikasa leva la main en sa direction:

-Ce n'est pas ça... j'avais besoin de sortir.

Sasha chuchota dans son oreille

-Eren était très inquiet...

Armin regarda d'un air suspect Sasha qui annonçait quitter les lieux en même temps que Jean et Connie. Une fois ceci fait Armin proposa d'appeler Eren afin de lui dire que Mikasa était de retour.

Le jeune blond composa automatiquement son numéro avant de l'appeler... il attendit... personne au bout du fil.

-Ah, peut être qu'il a mit son téléphone sur silencieux, quoi qu'il en soit ne t'en fais pas Mikasa! Il finira bien par revenir tôt ou tard!

Mikasa hocha simplement la tête avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, cependant elle fu rattraper par Armin qui l'arrêta.

-Hey, Mikasa...

Elle se retourna doucement

-Je sais que... ça doit être difficile mais...

Il marqua une pause attendant qu'elle se retourne complètement et qu'ainsi il ait, toute son attention.

-Ne te surmènes pas... tu as le droit de–

-Je sais. Armin.

Sa voix était ferme, Armin semblait entamer un sujet délicat. Et Mikasa se retourna de nouveau avant de se faire arrêter une seconde fois par Armin qui cette fois ci lui saisit le bras

-Même s'il est quelqu'un de très borné... Eren s'inquiète pour toi...

Un silence prit place avant que Mikasa reprenne son chemin en direction de sa chambre

-Merci Armin.

Furent les dernier mots qu'elle prononça.

* * *

13h36 (même moment)

Levi qui venait de laisser Mikasa à l'arrêt de bus marchait calmement vers chez lui. Il repensait à la tête que faisait son élève dans le parc, à ses joues et ses lèvres rougies par le froid, au sarcasme qu'elle maîtrisait presque aussi bien que lui, à son adrénaline lorsqu'elle s'était imposée en face de l'autre lycéenne et à la frustration que son visage montrait.

Cela l'avait surpris de la voir perdre son sang froid de la sorte, même si s'opposer à quelqu'un était quelque chose que semblait faire couramment Mikasa, son regard rempli de haine, ses poings et sa mâchoire serrés, la colère qui se dégageait d'elle la rendait effrayante, tellement qu'il était difficile de penser que cette même personne pouvait sourire chaleureusement. Sans parler de son étrange calme par la suite...

Elle était complexe.

En y repensant Levi se demandait ce qui aurait bien pu autant énerver Mikasa de la sorte. Son regard fixait l'horizon en y pensant, quand il observa une silhouette se diriger rapidement vers lui en l'appelant de la main, bientôt le jeune professeur pouvait distinguer la personne qui s'approchait.

Oh.

Était-ce si surprenant?

Le jeune homme qui courait vers lui s'arrêta reprenant son souffle les mains sur ses genoux, il respirait bruyamment, puis lorsqu'il redressa la tête Levi découvrit la tête en sueur d'Eren.

-Professeur Levi!

L'appelé haussa un sourcil, pourquoi Eren viendrait donc se précipiter de la sorte vers lui.

-...Mikasa... vu... est ce que... vous auriez vu...Mikasa?

C'était donc ça.

-Je te répondrais lorsque tu m'expliqueras pourquoi est ce que tu es à sa recherche. La voix de Levi était ferme, elle sonnait presque comme un ordre

Des pensées fusèrent dans l'esprit de Levi, « S'était-elle rendue seule au parc après une querelle amoureuse avec Eren » « Venait-il de la quitter? » tous les scénarios possibles s'étaient composés dans son esprit.

Reprenant son souffle Eren soupira.

-C'est compliqué. Et c'est personnel aussi... je ne peux pas vous en parler

Oh.

C'était bel et bien une histoire de couple.

Levi croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-C'est donc à cause de toi qu'elle s'est retrouvée seule dans un parc presque abandonné?

Eren sursauta à ces mots, il s'exclama soudainement sautant presque sur l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui.

-Vous l'avez vu?! Mikasa? Vous savez où est ce qu'elle est?!

-Réponds moi d'abord.

Eren se ressaisit et se gratta l'arrière du crâne, sourcils froncés il prit un certain temps avant de prononcer:

-Disons que... elle a entendu quelque chose qui n'a pas du lui faire plaisirs...

Levi marqua une pause, se rappelant du moment où Mikasa s'était brusquement levée après que l'adolescente en face d'elle lui ait parlé. Puis il toisa l'adolescent en face de lui qui semblait sentir son regard lourd car ses yeux fuyaient les siens.

-Elle est rentrée chez elle il me semble.

Eren écarquilla les yeux, un sentiment de joie venait de l'envahir et cela se lisait sur son visage. De nouveau l'adolescent semblait vouloir se jeter sur Levi.

-Merci! Merci vraiment!

Sur ces mots Eren entama une course afin d'atteindre l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

Levi resta immobile un instant, fixant au loin l'adolescent qui courait tel un abrutit. Sa mâchoire se serra lorsqu'il repensa au visage emplit de colère de Mikasa.

* * *

AN: fin de ce chapitre! Aussi comme j'ai constaté que même si je poste hyper régulièrement (tout les jours l'un tout les deux jours) mes chapitres sont assez courts donc voudriez vous patientez un peu plus et avoir des chapitres plus longs ou bien je garde rythme? C'est une question qui s´adresse à vous lecteurs!


	7. Blessure

**Avant-propos:** 7eme chapitre! Consacré (presque) uniquement à Mikasa! Il est cette fois-ci plus long que les précédents (plus de 2700 mots contrairement à 2000 habituellement) Je vous laisse découvrir une partie de ce qu'il se cache derrière sa cicatrice! Je salue mes fidèles lecteurs et tout ceux qui sont intéressés par cette histoire, que vous venez des Etats-Unis, du Mexique, de la Belgique, du Japon etc, ça me fait plaisirs!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7**

* * *

Six mois plus tôt

C'était un jour d'été du mois d'Aout, un de ces jours où le Soleil brillait tellement qu'il était difficile de lever les yeux au ciel, un de ces jours ou la chaleur était telle que les oiseaux cessaient de chanter et que s'enfermer dans une pièce climatisée était la meilleure des idées. Cela n'avait cependant pas empêcher le déroulement de la grande course de fin d'année organisée par les lycées de la ville, bien au contraire, la foule était dense et nombreux étaient les spectateurs armés de bouteilles d'eau et de mini-ventilateurs, car ce n'était pas une simple course locale, l'équipe gagnante aurait la chance d'intégrer pendant deux semaines les professionnels de la région, l'occasion parfaite pour se faire repérer en temps que potentiel haut sportif mais aussi en temps que lycée réputé.

Trois lycées s'opposaient ce jour là avec des courses de 100 mètres. Chaque lycée possédait une équipe féminine et masculine qui étaient composées de trois coureurs. Cela faisait au total six courses, l'équipe avec le plus de victoires était donc celle qui remportait. Un seul lycée pour une seule victoire.

Les différentes équipes s'étaient réunies au stade municipal de la ville, assez grand pour accueillir tout les spectateurs, parmi eux, un jeune brun et un blond.

-Eren arrête de trembler du genoux!

-Je stresse Armin! Je stresse! Pour Mikasa!

-Elle ira bien, c'est la plus rapide du lycée tu le sais bien, elle s'est entraînée dur pour être sélectionnée.

-Je le sais bien! Si je stresse c'est pour...

Armin qui attendait la fin de sa phrase en suspens finit par avoir l'attention détournée en entendant le commentateur qui annonçait le début des courses féminines. Les courses des équipes masculines étant terminées, leur lycée se trouvait actuellement en deuxième position dans le classement, l'équipe de Reiner avait gagné seulement une course sur trois, celle remportée avait été menée par lui même. Les deux autres courses avaient été remportée par un lycée adverse qui à leur grande surprise, révélait de rapides coureurs masculins. Afin d'assurer la victoire il fallait emporter encore deux courses.

Parmi les équipes féminines on retrouvait celle de Mikasa qui était également composée d'Annie et d'Ymir. Ces trois adolescentes étaient les plus rapides de leur lycée et faisaient souvent concurrence à l'équipe masculine mené par Reiner qui était tout juste en terme de temps derrière Mikasa à la course au 100 mètres. Un 100 mètres pour un adolescent entre 15 et 18 ans prend en moyenne 11 secondes, si un élève parvenait à descendre en dessous il révélait alors un potentiel énorme. Dans l'équipe de Mikasa, toutes étaient capables de courir un 100 mètres en moins de 11 secondes.

Un premier coup de feu. Annie s'élança dans sa course et finit sans surprise première à l'arrivée avec 10 secondes 8.

-Woah Annie, tu plaisantais pas avec nous. Prononça Ymir ravie de voir son équipe toujours en tête.

-Tu es la prochaine Ymir, tâches de faire mieux que moi.

-Hahaha « faire mieux que moi » tu m'en demandes trop, je vais me contenter de gagner.

La blonde sourit et laissa son amie se préparer à la ligne de départ tandis qu'elle rejoint Mikasa en train de pratiquer des étirements.

-Hey, alors ta cheville? T'es sûre d'assurer la course? Elle pointa du doigt l'orthese de cheville que portait Mikasa

-Si je n'en avait pas été capable je ne serais pas là, Annie.

La dite Annie sourit de nouveau au franc parlé de son amie quand un coup de feu attira leur attention: la course d'Ymir venait de débuter.

Elle était agile et rapide et possédait un démarrage surprenant, elle mena rapidement la course, cependant une de ses adversaires la rattrapa et elles menèrent un rude combat jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée, là où tout se jouait. La foule était en feu et l'agitation ne cessait de grandir. Néanmoins son adversaire, plus grande qu'Ymir lança son corps en avant et la devança ainsi de quelques centimètres traversant en première la ligne d'arrivée. Frustrée, Ymir renversa un banc en retournant au près de ses coéquipières. A présent leur lycée était à égalité avec celui qui menait la compétition.

-Ne t'en fais pas Ymir, tu as donné le maximum, on est une équipe on peut compter sur Mikasa pour la dernière. Annonça franchement Annie essayant de motiver son amie. En plus, celle qui a gagnée la course fait partie du lycée dernier au classement...Entre autres, tout va se jouer sur cette dernière course entre notre lycée et l'autre.

-Ouais je sais... ça me fait quand même chier d'avoir perdue à la fin... Mikasa t'as intérêt à leur botter le cul après ma défaite.

L'adolescente, maintenant en pleine concentration et projection sur sa future course ne fit pas attention aux paroles prononcées par Ymir, Annie posa sa main sur son épaule

-T'inquiète, quand elle est comme ça c'est qu'elle est sure de gagner, on peut compter sur elle.

Le commentateur annonça aux dernières coureuses de se préparer à la ligne de départ. Lorsque les spectateurs virent Mikasa Ackerman arriver sur le stade, une ambiance alors encore plus tendue et en haleine que lors des courses précédentes s'installa, il n'était pas exagéré de dire que Mikasa était la favoris de cette course, ou plutôt, de cette compétition. Elle s'était déjà faite remarquer lors d'autres événements et comptait jusqu'à aujourd'hui beaucoup de victoires et avait apporté bon nombre de trophées dans son lycée. Certain –comme Annie; la qualifiait de machine ou de monstre.

Un coup de feu. Le démarrage explosif de Mikasa enflamma la foule qui célébrait d'ores et déjà sa future victoire. Ses pas étaient rapides, elle menait facilement la course et semblait déjà arriver au bout de la ligne droite. Le commentateur annonçait déjà la possibilité d'un nouveau record pour la jeune adolescente qui était un prodige pour son jeune âge.

C'était ce que tout le monde pensait.

Et puis le drame arriva.

Soudainement, sa cheville droite se tordit légèrement d'un côté, assez pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Une violente douleur l'a saisit alors et elle s'étala aussi violemment sur le sol. Elle était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, très vite sa vision devint de plus en plus floue et les cris de surprise et de choc que faisaient les spectateurs ressemblaient de plus en plus à des bruits lointains, elle reconnue à peine la voix d'Annie et d'Ymir qui avaient accourues vers elle...jusqu'à ce que tout autour d'elle devint noir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Mikasa était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle avait toujours du mal à percevoir correctement ce qui l'entourait mais elle était sure d'une chose: elle ne sentait plus son pied droit.

Une infirmière l'informa aussitôt: il y a eu rupture du talon d'Achille.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Une... rupture?

-C'est exact. Après un faux pas ton tendon s'est déchiré... cependant il est possible de recourir à la chirurgie médicale afin de rattacher les deux morceaux du tendon.

Mikasa secoua la tête, les informations qu'elle venait de recevoir étaient comme un violent coup sur le crâne.

-Mais... et la course?

-Il faudra arrêter pendant un certain temps, six mois environ, durant lesquels des séances de kinésithérapies te seront indispensables si tu souhaites courir de nouveau.

« Six mois » ? Mikasa pensa alors aux prochains tournois et compétitions sportives auxquelles elle ne pourra pas participer, elle pensa à ses rêves qui venaient de s'effondrer. À la défaite que son lycée venait de subir. Très vite des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Mais elle ne pleurait pas.

À la grande surprise de l'infirmière, Mikasa se contenta d'acquiescer en baissant la tête. On lui expliqua ensuite qu'une fois que son père adoptif aura signer les papiers nécessaires ils pourront procéder à l'opération, après cela, elle restera pendant un certain temps en fauteuils roulant afin de limiter au maximum l'effort de sa cheville tout en prenant des anti-inflammatoires. Elle acquiesça à chaque informations qui lui était donnée.

Ses amis lui rendaient souvent visite, Eren et Armin en particulier. A chaque visite Eren semblait devenir un peu plus silencieux tandis qu'Armin meublait tant bien que mal une conversation entre les trois. Le blond avait très bien compris la gêne que ressentait Eren ainsi que sa culpabilité. Devant eux, Mikasa se montrait comme à son habitude forte et en bon état, mais une fois la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital redevenue vide de compagnie, elle tombait dans a solitude et le regret. Elle n'avait toujours pas reçue de visite de sa coéquipière Annie, Ymir avait expliqué qu'entre autre elle était trop occupée par le travail à temps partiel qu'elle accomplissait chez la boutique de son père, mais Mikasa savait qu'il y avait autre chose.

La défaite.

La défaite de cette compétition était indigestible pour Annie.

Contrairement à Mikasa qui courait uniquement par passion et divertissement, Annie avait plus d'ambitions dans la course, elle visait le niveau professionnel et souhaitait ainsi, préformée face aux plus grandes athlètes de sa génération. Elle avait donc tout misé sur cette compétition afin de se faire repérer, en effet jusqu'à l'apparition des deux prodiges qu'étaient Mikasa et Annie, le club d'athlétisme féminin de leur lycée n'était pas spécialement réputé. Cet événement était donc une grande occasion pour Annie Leonhart qui s'était rudement entraînée pour cette compétition, elle accomplissait des entraînements intensifs en parallèles de son travail à mi-temps et de ses études, c'était un rythme monstrueux. Pour elle, la défaite n'était pas envisageable, seule la victoire l'était.

Pouvait-on alors qualifier d'égoïsme son comportement lorsqu'elle se refusa de rendre visite à sa coéquipière blessée? Surement. Mais Annie souffrait également de cette défaite, son père qui assurait difficilement les frais de sa boutique et du loyer misait tout sur sa fille afin que, en évoluant dans le milieu professionnel, elle puisse subvenir aux besoins familiaux. Annie ressentait ce sentiment d'obligation, remporter cette compétition était un devoir. Une part d'elle même était donc frustrée d'avoir subit une défaite l'empêchant d'atteindre un objectif primordiale pour elle et sa famille, tandis que l'autre part la rendait coupable. Annie n'arrivait cependant pas à faire face à Mikasa, elle ne pouvait la rencontrer et elle savait qu'elle devait également se dire la même chose. Mikasa savait combien cette course comptait pour Annie. Les deux ne pouvaient se regarder dans les yeux et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre, elles devenaient peu à peu des inconnues. Personne leur demandait pourquoi s'était-elles éloignées, comment leur amitié a-t-elle pu disparaître si vite, tout le monde se doutait de la réponse.

Mikasa décida de quitter définitivement le club à la rentrée.

Cette période de sa vie fut l'une des plus difficile à traverser après le décès de ses parents, la voici incapable de pratiquer sa passion: le sport. Elle était souvent assistée par Eren qui s'en voulait lamentablement pour ne pas avoir fait plus attention à sa demi sœur alors qu'il était au courant qu'elle se surmenait aux entraînements et qu'il lui arrivait parfois de l'entendre se plaindre de sa cheville qui lui faisait de temps en temps mal, mais jamais il n'avait été réellement alerté et il s'en voulait. « Si Armin avait été à ma place il aurait sûrement fait quelque chose » étaient les mots qu'il se répétaient sans cesse.

Mikasa décida alors d'arrêter définitivement toutes activités sportives. Elle s'enferma alors dans une bulle, elle trouva réconfort dans le travail et ses résultats ont subis une hausse remarquable, mais Mikasa était victime d'un sentiment de déni, de solitude, de colère, de regret.

Elle était dépressive.

Derrière son travail et son hyper productivité qui se remarquait par ses amis elle était en réalité brisée par cet événement.

Il y avait eu ce jour où elle avait craqué, ce jour où elle se demandait comment est ce qu'elle en était arrivée là, pourquoi était-elle devenue une lycéenne incapable d'accomplir des tâches aussi stupides que de faire les courses parce qu'elle était constamment en béquilles? Pourquoi était-elle devenue si faible? Elle n'avait jamais été dépendante de son frère et la voilà maintenant assistée par lui même. C'était ridicule. Mikasa trouvait cette situation ridicule.

Et pourtant elle était réelle.

Et il n'y avait personne pour l'a sauvée.

Au bout du troisième mois après sa blessure, lors d'une des visites mensuelles chez son médecin traitant sa blessure, le docteur Lehmann lui annonça elle qu'elle pouvait commencer la rééducation sportive afin de la remettre à niveau car la cicatrisation était devenue définitive.

-Il y a t-il une raison particulière à ce choix? Demanda-t-il curieusement.

Le docteur Lehmann tenait entre ses mains le papier destiné à être remplis par un patient choisissant s'il souhaitait suivre une rééducation visant à la reprise du sport, visiblement, Mikasa fait le choix de ne pas faire cette rééducation. Elle était assise sur le lit présent dans le cabinet et se contenta d'éviter son regard qu'elle porta sur la fenêtre. Lehmann sourit doucement.

-Tu sais, c'est normal d'avoir peur et de s'imaginer de se blesser à nouveau... beaucoup de sportifs professionnels sont passés par là aussi.

Elle porta de nouveau son attention sur le médecin en face d'elle. Il avait touché juste. Voyant qu'elle ne semblait toujours pas vouloir répondre il l'invita à sortir en fixant un rendez-vous pour la prochaine consultation. Une fois sortie, l'assistante du médecin lui demanda pourquoi elle se montrait autant hésitante à faire une rééducation alors que sa blessure avait rapidement cicatrisée.

-Vous savez... Il n'y a pas que l'état physique qui compte chez un sportif... le mental joue beaucoup, il y a sûrement quelque chose dans sa vie en dehors de sa santé qui l'empêche de reprendre les activités sportives... c'est quelque chose entre elle et elle même. Et c'est à elle seule de régler ce problème... si elle le souhaite réellement.

Abandonner sa passion qu'était la course faisait souffrir Mikasa un peu plus chaque jour.

Puis le temps s'en occupa, et comme pour toutes choses, elle finit par se faire une raison. Six mois étaient passés depuis sa blessure, elle pouvait de nouveau marcher sans attelle et béquille, néanmoins elle n'avait pas pour autant reprit les cours d'éducation physique et sportive bien que sa coach l'ait encouragée, le sport était devenu pour elle quelque chose qui appartenait au passé.

C'était le cas jusqu'à récemment.

Le jour où le cycliste avait fait tomber son téléphone. Ce jour là une flamme s'était emparée d'elle, elle avait de nouveau sentie cette adrénaline, cette sensation du vent qui la fouettait. Cette liberté.

Il arrivait à Mikasa de se demander si elle avait accomplit cette acte par pure devoir ou si parce qu'elle s'était lancée un défis à elle seule. Évidemment, elle fut rattrapée par la réalité et le fait d'avoir courue aussi vite dans le froid, sans échauffement et surtout sans rééducation enclencha une inflammation au niveau de son talon. Elle se retrouvait de nouveau en béquille. C'était comme un animal qu'on avait attaché et à qui on faisait croire qu'il était libre: dès qu'il commençait à vouloir s'enfuir on le ramenait aussitôt au point de départ.

Mikasa était cet animal.

À la seule différence était qu'elle ne semblait plus vouloir se battre pour sa liberté.

* * *

 **AN:** Fin de chapitre! *essuie la sueur sur son front* wouhou, c'est soulageant! je vous attends dans les reviews et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!


	8. Fille adoptée

**Avant-propos:** woah! 3400 mots pour ce huitième chapitre dans lequel il se passe plus ou moins pas mal de chose malgré sa lenteur... enfin bref, je remercie l'anonyme _Lou Ackerman_ pour sa review! adorable merci! je pense que c'est ça qui m'a motivé à écrire un chapitre un peu plus long lol! quoi qu'il en soit profitez bien de la lecture!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8**

* * *

14h00 (retour au présent)

Eren venait de rentrer, son visage était rouge de sueur et il haletait fortement. C'était Armin qui lui avait ouvert la porte de l'appartement, alors qu'Eren cherchait Mikasa du regard Armin dit calmement:

-Elle est dans sa chambre, elle a dit qu'elle voulait se reposer un peu...

Très vite Eren se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la chambre de sa demi-sœur, puis il s'arrêta devant, sa posture semblait maintenant montrer une certaine hésitation, il lança un regard à Armin qui semblait l'encourager de toute son âme avant de quitter à son tour l'appartement lorsqu'il entendit entendit Eren frapper à la porte de la chambre de Mikasa.

Comme il n'avait pas entendu d'objection, Eren ouvrit doucement la porte.

-Mikasa? Il appela calmement

L'appelée se tenait tout juste devant la porte, béquille à la main, elle semblait être fatiguée et son visage ne dégageait pas de réelle émotion. Une sueur froide traversa le corps d'Eren. Son visage était vide. Eren connaissait trop bien ce visage et il sentit qu'on lui arrachait le cœur en le voyant, car c'était ce visage qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était dépressive.

Avec une intention bienveillante, Eren dirigea sa main vers son épaule, il écarquilla des yeux quand il sentit la main de Mikasa saisir la sienne en signe d'objection.

-Eren...

Sa voix était basse et calme, pourtant elle avait cette particularité d'inquiéter Eren. Il déglutit en attendant la fin de sa phrase.

-Tu parles encore avec Annie.

Ce n'était ni une question ni une affirmation. En entendant cette phrase Eren fronça des sourcils: qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pendant qu'elle était dehors? Il posa alors sa main sur son front, constatant qu'il était brûlant

-Tu es brûlante Mikasa tu ne–

-Ne me mens pas, Eren. Tu parles encore avec Annie

L'adolescent secoua vivement la tête, cette fois ci il était agacé par sa remarque alors qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle

-Mikasa! On ne parle pas de moi la! C'est pas le sujet! Regardes toi! T'es pas bien!

À ces mots Mikasa ouvrit légèrement la bouche, Eren constata qu'elle tremblait, puis elle la referma et lorsqu'Eren redirigea ses yeux vers les siens il constata que des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Mikasa pleurer depuis des années. Elle n'avait pas pleurée après sa blessure. En fait depuis qu'Eren la connaissait, c'est à dire depuis le décès de ses parents, Mikasa n'avait jamais pleurée. Il décida alors de faire quelque chose qu'il ne se croyait jamais capable de faire: prendre sa demi-sœur dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas s'il le faisait correctement, il ne savait si c'etait la bonne chose à faire dans ce genre de situation, il savait juste que c'etait ce qu'il devait faire. Mikasa retenu son souffle un instant sous son étreinte, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et ses bras le long de son corps pendant que sa béquille se pencha jusqu'à rencontrer le mur.

Elle pleurait, elle pleurait de frustration de toute cette situation. C'était trop. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes.

Cela faisait très longtemps qu'Eren ne l'avait pas prit dans ses bras de cette manière. Son étreinte était chaleureuse et Mikasa souhaitait rester en compagnie de cette chaleur pour toujours. Eren, gêné par le geste qu'il venait de faire, il se détacha de son étreinte tout en gardant ses mains sur ses épaules, les larmes avaient cessés. Il l'a voyait reprendre son souffle calmement en même temps qu'elle s'essuyait le visage encore rouges de larmes

-Merci, Eren.

Au même moment, ils entendirent des clefs s'introduisant dans la serrure de leur porte d'entrée. C'était leur père Grisha.

-Eren, Mikasa. Je suis rentré.

Ses joues et son nez étaient rougis par le froid, il déposa son long manteau avant de chercher du regard dans le salon si ses enfants y étaient, lorsqu'il se retourna, ses deux enfants lui faisaient face

-Oh! Je vous croyais de sorti, on dirait qu'il y avait du monde ce midi. Il leva le menton en direction de la table à manger du salon qui était encore pleine d'assiettes et de plats.

-On avait invité des amis à la maison–

-Nous sommes désolé de ne pas avoir rangé plus tôt. Corrigea Mikasa en coupant la parole à son frère.

-Bonne réponse Mikasa. Il sourit en plaisantant avec eux. Pensez à débarrasser plus tôt la prochaine fois.

Les deux frères et sœurs se regardèrent d'un air complices avant d'accomplir leur devoir.

* * *

Le Soleil se levait doucement en ce dimanche, le ciel était dégagé malgré le froid présent. Dans sa chambre Mikasa s'était faite réveillée par le son d'une notification sur son téléphone. Elle prit le temps de s'étirer et d'arranger un peu sa tenue avant de saisir son téléphone. L'heure indiquait qu'il était un peu plus de neuf heure. C'était un message de son professeur particulier, Levi.

[ _10h30?_ ] Était le contenu qu'il lui avait envoyé

La jeune fille resta un moment septique, elle ne savait pas trop comment répondre à ce genre de message, il n'y avait ni salutations ni formules de politesse, son message était froid un peu comme l'aura qu'il dégageait. Elle tapota ensuite rapidement sur son clavier avant d'envoyer.

[ _C'est Ok._ ]

Elle verrouilla le téléphone et le posa pensive sur ses lèvres, elle fronça les sourcils en repensant à la veille puis secoua la tête. Aujourd'hui était un jour dédié à la productivité et au travail.

Mikasa se leva doucement saisissant sa béquille, il lui restait encore cinq jours environ avant de s'en débarrasser définitivement cette fois-ci. Elle jeta un œil en la direction de la chambre d'Eren entrouverte et le vit sans grande surprise toujours en train de dormir. Son professeur arrivait dans un peu plus d'une heure, elle décida tout d'abord de petit déjeuner cette fois ci seule, son père adoptif Grisha devait probablement être en train de travailler de bon matin dans son bureau.

Puis le temps passait et arrivé dix heure vingt, le père d'Eren sortit de son bureau, il vit Mikasa qui s'était préparée à l'arrivée de son professeur dans le salon.

-Mikasa, ton professeur vient aujourd'hui?

-Oui, dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure.

-Oh, je vais enfin pouvoir le rencontrer. Il sourit.

Mikasa hocha la tête, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette idée la gênait quelque peu... voir son père adoptif rencontrer celui qu'elle avait prit pour un vendeur de matelas... était en effet assez embarrassant.

-Par contre je penses que tu devras aller dans ta chambre: je reçois des invités du travail aujourd'hui.

Oh. Cela n'était pas prévu et Grisha sourit maladroitement, il était gêné de le lui annoncer au dernier moment car cela l'obligeait de faire des aller retour avec sa béquille et s'excusa. Au même moment on sonna à la porte, c'était Levi.

-Vas-y, prends tes affaires je m'en occupe.

Le père Jaeger se dirigea vers la porte pendant que Mikasa avait, d'une main, saisit toutes ses affaires se dirigeant vers sa chambre, elle croisa son demi-frère qui venait de se réveiller et dont le visage était encore endormi.

* * *

Levi était pile à l'heure, comme à son habitude. Arrivé à l'appartement Jaeger, toujours dans ce même couloir mal entretenu, il sonna à la porte, cette fois-ci on lui ouvrit rapidement et il fut surpris de tomber non pas sur son élève mais sur un homme beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle.

-Professeur, je suis enchanté. Il lui tendit la main

En face de lui se tenait Grisha Jaeger

-Levi. Il lui serra la main en retour. Enchanté. Vous êtes...?

-Grisha Jaeger, père de Mikasa.

Le jeune professeur entra dans l'appartement sous la bienveillance du père Jaeger, il retira ses chaussures ainsi que son manteau et suivit le père qui l'invita à prendre place au salon. En s'asseyant à la table, Levi remarqua l'absence de Mikasa.

-Elle est en train de préparer ses affaires dans sa chambre. Elle s'était à la base préparée ici mais comme je reçois bientôt des invités... le mieux serait pour vous d'être tranquilles sans bruits.

Levi hocha la tête, il contemplait cette pièce qui était pour lui nouvelle, le salon était spacieux et éclairé par deux grandes fenêtres dont l'une d'entre elles donnait sur un balcon. La télé était fixée au mur face au canapé sur lequel était actuellement assit Levi, en baissant ses yeux, il voyait une petite table basse, à sa droite, une autre table à manger plus haute qui devait probablement être celle qui allait servir initialement à la séance d'aujourd'hui.

C'est alors qu'un autre homme fit son entrée dans la pièce, il tenait dans sa main un plateau avec un petit déjeuné ainsi qu'un vers de thé.

Levi écarquilla légèrement les yeux puis fronça les sourcils. Nul doute sur l'identité de cette personne, c'était Eren.

Que faisait-il ici ?

Le jeune professeur le vit déposer joyeusement son plateau sur la table haute puis déposa le thé sur la table basse face à Levi

-Professeur Levi, bonjour! Mikasa a dit que vous aimez le thé!

La seule réponse que reçut Eren était un regard qui le fusillait, il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne ignorant la raison pour laquelle le professeur le regardait avec cet air si menaçant, peut-être que Mikasa lui avait menti et qu'en réalité il détestait le thé? Il se dirigea vers la table où il avait déposé son petit déjeuné, lorsqu'il commença à boire son chocolat chaud, Levi le fixait toujours.

Eren cherchant tant bien que mal à faire baisser l'atmosphère lourde qui venait de s'installer et lança la conversation

-Eh em... les maths ça se passe comment avec Mikasa?

En réalité Eren se doutait déjà de la réponse mais il voulait à tout prix que le professeur cesse de fixer avec cette expression qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait le tuer dès qu'il aura l'occasion. Son idée porta ses fruits car il vit Levi détourner enfin le regard avant de prendre une gorgée de son thé.

-Bien.

Eren prit une deuxième gorgée et se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il y a un instant, cette réponse était trop direct et lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait peut être été mieux de ne pas parler du tout. Il pria intérieurement afin que Mikasa finisse de préparer ses affaires et qu'il puisse enfin petit déjeuné en toute liberté et non pas sous le regard insistant de ce professeur.

-Oh Eren, tu es réveillé.

La voix provenait de l'extérieur de la pièce mais ce n'était pas Mikasa, c'était Grisha qui s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement.

-Papa, où est ce que tu vas ?

Levi fronça les sourcils « Papa ? »

-Je vais chercher notre invité à la gare, il n'est pas véhiculé, fais attention à toi et profites-en aussi pour travailler un peu.

Eren grommela en réponse, travailler un dimanche matin n'était pas une activité qui l'intéressait. Lorsqu'Eren reporta son attention sur Levi, il le fixait de nouveau mais avait cette fois-ci les yeux grands ouverts. Eren déglutit, ce professeur était bien trop étrange.

Levi ne comprenait rien. Qui était Eren pour Mikasa? Pourquoi venait-il d'appeler le père de Mikasa « Papa » qu'est ce que la famille Jaeger...Jaeger ?

Levi se souvint alors de ce nom par lequel la dame de l'accueil à l'hôpital avait appelée Mikasa... « Ackerman ? »

Ces informations n'avaient pas encore de sens pour Levi qui se pinça le haut du nez, vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. Agacé il demanda soudainement tout en dirigeant sa tasse de thé vers ses lèvres.

-Eren. Qui est Mikasa dans votre famille?

Le concerné haussa alors les sourcils, pourquoi lui posait-il cette question à cet instant précis ? Il haussa les épaules et répondit naturellement.

-Bien... c'est ma sœur adoptive.

La tasse glissa de ses doigts et manqua de complètement se renverser sur la table. Par chance les quelques goutes de thé qui avaient débordées ne s'étaient pas renversées sur ses vêtements. Eren fut surpris par cette réaction ainsi que le bruit du verre cogné et une étrange atmosphère s'installa. Au même moment, Mikasa pénétra dans la pièce, béquille à la main.

-Professeur. Elle baissa la tête en guise de salutation.

Levi se leva brusquement comme si rien ne venait de se passer et suivit son élève qui l'invitait à la suivre. Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce Eren le suivit du regard en fronçant les sourcils. Vraiment... il avait un comportement étrange et sa réaction lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que Mikasa était sa sœur adoptive l'était encore plus.

De leur côté, Levi et Mikasa avaient pris place à son bureau tout comme la première fois.

-Si je me souviens bien, tu as un contrôle demain?

-Oui.

-Ok passes moi ton cahier et une feuille je vais te préparer quelques exercices.

L'élève s'exécuta pendant que son professeur sortit de sa poche un stylo qui semblait provenir de la société dans laquelle il travaillait, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il était capable d'inventer lui même des problèmes mathématiques en s'inspirant de ses cours. Au bout de quelques minutes il lui tendit la feuille.

-Tiens, ça devrait te préparer, j'ai volontairement fais des exercices plus compliqués pour voir si tu pouvais aller un peu plus loin.

Mikasa saisit curieusement la feuille et la parcourue du regard la feuille, elle remarqua que l'écriture de son professeur était habile et soignée avant de se lancer dans une concentration intense.

Il y avait trois problèmes mathématiques, elle résolue le premier qui était assez basique en une vingtaine de minutes, puis elle commença le deuxième qu'elle semblait avoir bien démarré mais au bout de quelques minutes sa main arrêta de gratter le papier. Levi haussa curieusement un sourcil, il la vit saisir sa calculatrice et hésita un long moment. Puis il la vit se mordre la lèvre du bas comme embarrasser avant de tourner son regard vers le sien.

-Je ne sais pas comment... utiliser ma calculatrice pour résoudre ce problème.

En effet Mikasa était une habituée des mathématiques traditionnelles qui nécessitaient uniquement la réflexion et l'imagination, elle avait alors beaucoup plus de mal lorsqu'il s'agissait d'utiliser sa calculatrice qu'elle considérait d'ailleurs comme presque inutile.

D'un geste naturel, Levi saisit la calculatrice de ses mains.

-C'est pourtant beaucoup plus simple quand tu sais t'en servir, regardes.

Il fit une fois la démonstration et arriva ainsi en l'espace de quelques secondes à résoudre le problème. Mikasa ne pouvait cacher la surprise qu'elle ressentait en le voyant si facilement manipuler cet objet qui était pour elle, une machine presque incompréhensible. Il lui tendit ensuite sa calculatrice et elle refit d'elle même la manipulation puis elle saisit son stylo et nota le résultat. Lorsqu'elle regarda dans sa main le stylo qu'elle tenait elle réalisa que ce n'était pas le sien mais celui de Levi, puis le nom gravé dessus attira son attention, elle jeta un regard sur sa calculatrice dans son autre main puis observa de nouveau le stylo sous le regard presque amusé de son professeur.

Elle dirigea ensuite son regard vers lui.

-C'est vous qui–

-Une grande partie, c'est vrai.

Effectivement, c'était Levi qui était derrière la programmation de cette calculatrice qu'elle possédait. Mikasa comprenait alors d'où venait cette habilité à manipuler ces machines, elle se souvenait également que la première fonction que Levi exerçait était programmeur d'algorithmes mathématiques, tout prenait du sens.

-Tu as un ancien modèle d'ailleurs, on en a sortit d'autres depuis.

-C'est parce que je m'en sert peu. À vrai dire... je n'aime pas l'utiliser.

-Je vois.

Le reste de la séance se déroulait ainsi, dans le calme et le sérieux. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait être affecté par ce qu'il s'était passé la veille à la supérette. C'était comme s'il ne c'était jamais rien passé d'ailleurs, cependant il arrivait à Levi de temps en temps à la fixer du regard pensif... il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Eren le matin même, Mikasa était la fille adoptive de Grisha Jaeger, lui qui croyait qu'Eren et elle entretenaient une relation romantique et que son humeur de la veille était due à cause d'une querelle amoureuse, il s'était vraisemblablement trompé sur toute la ligne. Il se posait alors la question sans cesse « Qu'est ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état ? » et plus important « Que lui avait dit cette jeune fille dans la supérette ? »

-J'ai finis. Prononça calmement Mikasa en déplaçant son cahier de son côté.

Ramené à la réalité, il saisit son cahier et l'inspecta rapidement.

-C'est bon. Tu peux continuer.

À la fin de la séance, Levi quitta sa chambre accompagné de Mikasa en béquille et se dirigeaient vers le hall, on pouvait distinguer la voix de Grisha qui discutait avec un autre homme, probablement l'invité, cependant la voix était étrangement familières aux oreilles de Mikasa et Levi. Puis la silhouette de l'homme se déplaça accompagnée de Grisha et lorsqu'ils atteignirent le hall ils distinguèrent enfin la personne.

-Docteur Lehmann... Prononça Mikasa, comme pour confirmer si c'était réellement lui.

-Et bien et bien! Mikasa, je vois que tu as bonne mine!

Ses cheveux habituellement attachés au cabinet étaient lâchés et lui arrivaient au dessus des épaules, ils étaient d'un blond resplendissant. Il affichait ce sourire chaleureux comme à son habitude. Mikasa qui s'était habituée à le voir uniquement en blouse était surprise de le voir en tenue si décontractée et cela lui donnait une apparence encore plus jeune.

-Oh? Ne serait-ce pas le jeune homme qui t'avais accompagné à l'hôpital ?

Lehmann tendait sa main en sa direction, toujours souriant. Levi le fixa un instant, il claqua intérieurement de la langue se rappelant qu'il s'était fait leurré par cette personne. Puis finalement il tendit sa main en retour.

-Levi.

Mikasa lança un regard en la direction de son professeur, la voix qu'il avait prit montrait qu'il semblait être agacé.

-C'est son professeur particulier de mathématiques. Grisha sourit en sa direction.

-Je vois! Mikasa est une élève sérieuse et brillante n'est ce pas?

-En effet. Il répondît tout en habillant son manteau, faire la conversation n'était pas dans ses cordes.

Pendant que les deux hommes se préparaient à quitter l'appartement, Mikasa questionnait son père du regard « Que fait-il ici? » « Pourquoi est-il venu? » « De quoi avez vous parlé? » toutes ces questions fusaient dans son esprit ce à quoi Grisha ne répondît qu'en souriant.

Levi ouvrit la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir quand une main sur son épaule l'arrêta.

-Vous êtes véhiculez ? Demanda le docteur.

Levi claqua de la langue avant de lui répondre afin qu'il retire la main de son épaule.

-Oui.

-Oh, ça vous dérangerait de raccompagner le docteur Lehmann à la gare ?

« J'aurai dû dire non » Pensa Levi en faisait demi-tour, la demande de Grisha ne pouvait cependant pas le laisser indifférent, mais si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait refusé sans en avoir sur la conscience.

-C'est faisable.

Grisha le remercia infiniment car sa voiture était actuellement en panne d'essence. Enfin, les deux quittèrent le bâtiment, sous le regard inquiet de Mikasa qui avait remarqué l'agacement de son professeur.

Levi et Lehmann ne s'étaient échangés aucuns mots depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'appartement. Néanmoins l'esprit de Levi était plein de questions à propos de sa présence chez la famille Jaeger.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Levi qui démarra rapidement, Levi pensait que des qu'il quittera sa voiture, il nettoiera le siège sur lequel il était assit, il nettoiera également sa chemise qu'il avait touché. Sans s'en rendre compte, Levi nourrissait un sentiment de dégoût envers cet homme qui exerçait pourtant, un métier aussi noble que medecin. La voiture roulait rapidement suivant le GPS qu'avait affiché Levi sur son téléphone accroché à son tableau de bord, comme il ne connaissait pas encore la ville, utiliser cette application était plus que pratique, d'autant plus qu'il refusait catégoriquement de demander de l'aide à l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Au bout de dix minutes passées en silence –chose qui satisfaisait actuellement Levi car il pensait plus tôt que sa voix lui semblait insupportable; Lehmann finit par briser celui-ci.

-Elle à été adoptée par la famille Jaeger, vous le saviez ?

Les mains prises par le volant, ses yeux tournèrent un bref instant vers la direction du docteur qui continuait.

-Ses parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture quand elle n'avait que neuf ans...

Ses mains se resserrèrent sur le volant, maintenant Levi en était sur: sa voix était insupportable tout comme les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de parler de la vie privée de son élève.

-Et maintenant–

-Fermez la un peu.

Lehmann haussa les sourcils, choqué par la réaction de Levi qui ne lui adressa pas même un regard.

-Si c'est sa vie privée alors laissez la privée.

Une tension s'installa et le visage habituellement chaleureux de Lehmann s'effaça. Le silence prit place à nouveau, Lehmann n'était pas triste, mais il était agacé. Heureusement pour eux deux, ils arrivèrent vite à la station. Le docteur sortit rapidement de la voiture. Levi fit rapidement demi-tour.

Sur le chemin du retour, il ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à ce que lui avait dit Lehmann.

* * *

 **AN:** wouhou, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne se passe en réalité pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mehhhh, on verra pour la suite, je pense que du moment que j'ai une idée claire sur mon histoire, ça peut le faire!


	9. Cadeau d'anniversaire

**Avant** **-propos:** hello there! J'ai pleins d'idees en tête pour d'autres fanfictions sur Levi et Mikasa j'espere être capable de traduire mes idées par des mots en attendant voici un chapitre durant lequel il se passe un peu ce qu'il se passe dans un shojo, j'ai réalisé qu'en mon histoire est lente car je prends beaucoup de temps à développer les personnages mais que du coup il n'y a pas assez de tension entre Levi et Mikasa. J'espere me rattraper avec ce chapitre! Profitez bien!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9**

* * *

Mikasa n'a jamais su réellement pourquoi le docteur Lehmann était invité chez eux. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis. Enfin, Mikasa Ackerman était débarrassée de sa béquille ainsi que de son attelle et elle pouvait de nouveau marcher correctement. Elle avait obtenue 99/100 à son dernier contrôle, de quoi rendre jaloux Eren qui n'avait eu que 68, mais pas assez pour la satisfaire. Elle prenait dorénavant une à deux leçons par semaine avec Levi, qui ne lui avait pas fait de remarque à propos de sa note. Elle s'était habituée à leur séances intenses durant lesquelles elle travaillait pendant que son professeur buvait du thé où répondait brièvement à des messages sur son téléphone. Parfois ils étaient tellement concentrés qu'ils en oubliaient le temps, ils leur arrivait souvent de dépasser la durée de leur séance. Un jour au lieu de faire deux heures comme ils le faisaient habituellement, ils en avaient fait trois, Mikasa se souvint que ce jour là elle avait insisté afin de payer l'heure en plus mais il avait refuser. Mikasa avait également remarqué que Levi était le type de personne à souvent claquer de la langue lorsqu'il recevait une notification sur son téléphone et qui répondait très rapidement. Elle avait de temps en temps –sans être malintentionnées; lu les prénoms de ceux qui lui envoyait des messages. Certains prénoms comme « Hange » ou « Erwin S. » revenaient souvent. Mikasa avait remarquer qu'il ne semblait pas avoir de contact extérieurs à ceux de son travail, pas de la famille ou d'une petite amie. Seulement le travail.

Et elle.

Mikasa fronça les sourcils réalisant le constat qu'elle venait de faire. Qui était de plus vrai.

Levi n'avait pas d'autres contacts si ce n'était ceux concernants le travail et elle.

Elle trouvait cela triste, mais fidèle à l'image de la personne qu'il renvoyait. Finalement ça ne l'étonnait pas du tout. Il était ce genre de personne après tout.

Elle n'avait jamais refait mention de ce qu'il s'était passé à la supérette que ce soit à Levi comme à Eren qui n'a jamais su pour cette histoire. Le temps passait et une routine agréable s'était installée entre le lycée, les cours particuliers avec Levi, les petites sorties de détente avec ses amis.

Arriva le 10 février. Date à laquelle Mikasa Ackerman était venue au monde. Mikasa n'était pas une habituée des anniversaires, elle avait d'ailleurs passé celui de l'année dernière seule car Eren était en voyage scolaire durant la semaine. Cette année semblait être différente.

Mikasa se réveilla doucement en ce jour de semaine, elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Eren avec l'intention de le réveiller afin qu'il ne soit pas en retard. Elle était alors plus que surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, elle se rendit alors dans la cuisine et écarquilla les yeux: sa vaisselle était lavée, rincée et séchée. Mikasa découvrit également l'absence de ses chaussures dans le hall de l'appartement habituellement posées à côté des siennes. Incroyable, c'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait. Elle se prépara alors en vitesse espérant le rattraper à l'arrêt de bus mais il n'y était pas, il n'avait pas répondu à ses messages lui demandant pourquoi était-il partit si tôt au lycée. Dans le bus, la tête reposant sur son poing, Mikasa faisait la moue. En descendant du bus elle se dirigea, elle ainsi qu'une poignée de lycéens vers l'établissement qui se trouvait à deux minutes de marches. Elle remarqua qu'aucun de ses amis n'étaient présents dans le bus. Elle plissa des yeux, suspectant l'événement qui allait suivre.

Arrivée à l'entrée du lycée, des cris l'alertèrent, faisant sursauter d'autres élèves qui passaient. C'était Eren ainsi que ses amis, criant joyeusement à son attention « Surprise! ». Malgré qu'elle se doutait avec tout ses indices que quelque chose s'était manigancé, elle était tout de même agréablement surprise par ce geste. Sasha avait également soufflée sur elle des sortes de confettis. Mikasa secoua la tête afin de faire tomber les morceaux posés sur ses cheveux quand elle vit quelque chose comme « 28 » écrit en rouge sur l'un d'eux.

-Sasha, ne me dit pas que tu as utilisé ton dernier contrôle pour en faire des confettis...

Braus haussa les épaules en grimaçant. Mikasa soupira.

Ainsi débuta la première journée des 17 ans de Mikasa Ackerman. Journée qui se passa dans la sérénité et la bonne humeur. De retour chez elle l'après midi, Mikasa se préparait pour la leçon qu'elle allait recevoir de Levi dans un peu moins d'une heure. Elle entendit alors la sonnerie de l'appartement « Impossible que ce soit Levi » était la première pensée qui lui était venue à l'esprit, puis elle entendit Eren crier qu'il s'en occupait ainsi que le bruit de ses pieds courir dans le couloir, Mikasa trouva étrange que son demi-frère soit autant dévoué à ouvrir la porte, lui qui d'habitude était un feignant. Elle l'entendit par la suite se diriger vers sa chambre.

-Mikasa? Il appelait derrière la porte close.

Elle se leva de son bureau tout en se dirigeant vers la porte qui s'ouvrit doucement.

-Joyeux anniversaire!

Eren tenait joyeusement un paquet emballé dans ses mains. Mikasa retenu son souffle, et cligna des yeux.

-Eren... merci.

Il lui donna le paquet emballé, elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir tout en faisant attention à ne pas abîmer l'emballage. Mikasa découvrit alors une boîte qui ne pouvait contenir qu'un seul genre d'objet: une paire de chaussure. Elle ouvrit délicatement la boîte et ses yeux rencontrèrent la paire qui s'offrait à elle. Elles étaient rouges avec une rayure blanche. À sa forme, Mikasa remarqua que c'était des chaussures de villes mais qui étaient également conçues pour la course.

-En fait... c'était le cadeau que j'étais parti commander au centre commercial l'autre jour

-Oh, c'était pour ça que tu avais besoin qu'Armin y ailles avec toi?

Eren hocha la tête nerveusement en réponse, en se remémorant cette scène, il réalisa qu'il était un très mauvais acteur.

-Armin, moi et les autres on a choisit le rouge parce que ça allait avec l'écharpe que tu portes tout le temps.

Mikasa, touchée, rougit quelque peu.

-« Les autres » ?

Elle demanda tout en saisissant la paire entre ses mains. Vraiment, elles étaient très belles.

-En fait il y a un petit mot dans la boîte de la part de tout le monde, on s'est partagé le prix du cadeau.

Mikasa trouvait effectivement, en même temps qu'Eren prononçait sa phrase, le morceau de papier dont il parlait. Elle l'ouvrit et trouva la signature d'Eren, Armin, Connie, Jean, Sasha ainsi que celui de...

Mikasa leva les yeux vers son demi-frère, son regard avait soudainement changé.

-Eren

L'appelé fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi est ce que la signature d'Annie y est également?

Eren serra le poing, son expression avait également soudainement changée. Il soupira.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Mikasa? Elle a voulue participer, personne ne peut empêcher quelqu'un d'offrir un cadeau!

-Ce n'est pas mon amie pour qu'elle m'offre un cadeau Eren.

-C'est elle qui l'a choisie pour toi Mikasa! sois un peu– Il se tu sous l'écho de ses propres mots

Les deux clignèrent à mainte reprises des yeux, Eren parce qu'il venait de réaliser la bêtise qui venait de lui échapper et Mikasa parce qu'elle digérait l'information et l'analysait. Elle laissa alors tomber la paire de chaussure qui rencontra le sol et serra le poing.

-C'était un prétexte pour voir Annie.

-Ce n'est pas ça! Mikasa! Quand est ce que tu vas comprendre qu'Annie veut se réconcilier avec toi!

-Pourquoi me l'avoir caché alors?

-Bah! Comme si t'allais me laisser y aller avec elle! Tu t'y serais opposé à coup sûr!

Eren était devenu rouge sous la colère et la frustration, il voulait que tout se passe bien pour l'anniversaire de Mikasa, tellement bien qu'il voulait même que ce jour marque la réconciliation entre elle et Annie. Il vit que Mikasa voulait protester mais il l'en empêcha

-Tu sais quoi, oublies! Oublies ce cadeau, oublies tout ceux qui y ont participé! Jettes la paire comme t'as jetée les autres!

Sur ces mots il claqua violemment la porte et quitta l'appartement.

* * *

Levi venait tout juste d'arriver sur le parking, près à donner leçon à son unique élève.

Mikasa Ackerman était pour lui, une élève sérieuse, brillante, talentueuse, mais surtout...mystérieuse. Elle semblait être difficile à cerner. Un peu comme lui... en fait, Levi voyait le même regard dans ses yeux que lorsqu'il se regardait dans un miroir.

Ça le fascinait. Cette fille était fascinante. Mikasa Ackerman était fascinante. Fascinante avec dix-sept ans de moins que lui.

Levi secoua la tête et retira la clef de sa voiture quand son attention fu captivée par la silhouette du jeune Eren Jaeger qui quittait le bâtiment, Levi était assez proche pour distinguer une expression de colère sur son visage, ce à quoi il fronça les sourcils, intrigué par cet étrange comportement. Il pénétra tout de même le bâtiment et se rendit au quatrième étage. C'était devenu pour lui une routine de se plaindre de la saleté de ce bâtiment. Il se rendit devant la porte des Jaeger dont il connaissait maintenant si bien le bruit de la sonnerie. Il sonna. Une minute entière passa et attendre dans ce couloir l'agaçait plus que jamais. Cela lui rappelait la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Mikasa il y a de cela quelques semaines. Étrangement le coin de sa lèvre se dirigea vers le haut quand il y repensa.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt.

Face à lui n'était non pas la Mikasa énergétique et forte de caractère mais une jeune adolescente les yeux larmoyants.

-...Mikasa? Qu'est-ce–

Elle leva honteusement les yeux vers lui, la voir dans cet état lui procurait un sentiment étrange de frustration. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, comment elle en était arrivée là.

Levi repensa à l'image qu'il avait d'Eren en train de quitter furieusement le bâtiment. Il fronça les sourcils.

-C'est Eren?

Levi n'eut aucune réponse. Il saisit alors ses épaules de ses deux mains la forçant à lever de nouveau ses yeux vers les siens. Chose qui n'arriva pas car Mikasa avait les yeux plongés dans le vide. Levi avait le temps de remarquer la rougeur sur ses joues, allant avec ses lèvres qui avaient cessés de trembler. Levi rapprocha son visage du sien dans le but de captiver son attention une fois pour toutes mais ses yeux étaient maintenant en train de contempler la beauté de son visage malgré sa tristesse. Puis de nouveau Levi dirigea ses yeux vers les siens et réalisa qu'elle avait remarqué ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'éloigna aussitôt et s'éclaircit la gorge.

Levi vit Mikasa aussitôt détourner le regard et sécher discrètement ses larmes avant de faiblement prononcer:

-Ce n'est rien...

Évidemment, impossible pour Levi de la croire, mais il fit semblant et la vit aller dans sa chambre chercher ses affaires avant de la suivre jusque dans le salon.

La séance débuta sous une ambiance étrange, il était évident qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était à l'aise avec cette situation. Ils étaient assis à même le tapis du salon face à la table basse que préférait utiliser Mikasa lorsqu'elle étudiait dans le salon. Des la première demi-heure Levi remarquait que Mikasa n'était pas dans un bon état, elle faisait des erreurs d'oublis, elle ne notait pas correctement l'énoncé, ces accumulations d'erreurs avaient interpellées Levi. Au bout d'un moment il claqua la langue en examinant son cahier. Il voyait pertinemment que quelque chose n'allait pas, cela se voyait même dans son écriture.

-Si tu veux on peut arrêter la séance maintenant.

Comme il n'eut aucune réponse, Levi s'apprêtait à se lever mais une main l'arrêta.

-...Je peux continuer.

Cette fois ci Levi était vraiment agacé par ces mensonges. Tellement qu'il se retourna brusquement vers elle et la saisit par les épaules en la plaquant au sol contre le tapis.

-C'est quoi ton problème Mikasa? D'abord tu chiales comme un gosse quand t'ouvres la porte et maintenant t'es pas concentrée? Tu veux te chier dessus depuis le départ c'est ça ? Sa voix grondait mais montrait à la fois une frustration.

Il la tenait fermement par les épaules et lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle se débattait il lui attrapa les poignets.

-Ça ne vous... regarde pas.

Son regard faisait tout pour éviter le sien. Puis il cogna violemment son front contre le sien.

-Regardes moi Mikasa.

Elle dirigea enfin ses yeux vers les siens.

Ses yeux la perçait, ils essayaient de lire en elle et de découvrir tout ses secrets, petits comme grands mais son regard était maintenant devenu froid et Levi savait qu'aller plus loin ne le mènerait à rien. Il relâcha son emprise et se redressa. Il soupirait, agacé par cette fille, par lui même. Elle se redressa également.

-Sois tu te concentres et tu bosses correctement sois je me casse.

Il la vit du coin de l'œil hocher la tête, elle semblait de nouveau sérieuse. Bien.

La séance reprit calmement pendant un quart d'heure durant lequel Mikasa corrigea toutes ses erreurs précédentes. L'ambiance était redevenue à là normale...cependant Mikasa avait remarquée que son professeur l'a fixait souvent du regard. Elle pourrait même jurer que lorsqu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur quand elle était en difficulté face à une question, il avait les yeux rivés vers celle-ci, et lorsque Mikasa levait les yeux vers lui, il détournait le regard.

Une autre demi-heure passait et maintenant Mikasa était sure d'elle: il la regardait bien trop. Ses regards étaient tellement insistants, c'était comme s'il attendait qu'elle le remarque. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait remarqué, il était difficile pour elle de se concentrer.

La fin de la séance arriva plus tôt que prévue, comme à son habitude, Levi s'étirait tout en se levant et se dirigeait vers l'endroit où il avait laissé ses chaussures et comme à son habitude Mikasa l'accompagnait mais avec une certaine distance que les deux remarquèrent. Il habillait machinalement ses chaussures ainsi que son manteau, il hocha la tête vers elle en guise d'au revoir et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. Il sentit alors une main attraper son bras. Levi haussa les sourcils avant de se retourner: Mikasa retenait son bras, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, elle prit un certain temps sous le regard de Levi avant de relever la tête vers lui. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens un court instant avant qu'elle ne se prononce.

-Merci.

Levi cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il referma aussitôt la porte et se retourna complètement vers elle. Il n'avait encore rien fait mais il savait que ce qu'il allait faire n'était pas correct. Il plaça ses mains sur le mur opposé à la porte, plaquant ainsi Mikasa contre le mur. Il restait interdit face à son élève qui le contemplait curieusement. Il ferma les yeux, frustré de lui même. Ce n'était pas bon, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas bon...

Une vibration, un téléphone sonnait.

Levi ouvrit les yeux et s'éloigna rapidement de Mikasa, la laissant partir chercher son téléphone dans sa chambre. À ce moment là, Levi ne savait pas quoi faire, devrait-il partir et faire comme si de rien n'était pendant qu'elle était occupée? Mais ce serait encore plus... encore plus... suspect. Il soupira dans un râle et attendit son retour afin de correctement quitter les lieux. Il entendait alors son élève qui semblait être au téléphone, une minute passa avant qu'elle ne revienne vers lui. Cette fois-ci il la salua proprement et quitta l'appartement.

Ce qu'il venait de faire était stupide. Toute cette situation était stupide. Levi se trouvait ridicule. Dix-sept ans en moins. Ce n'était pas négligeable. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre l'avantage sur son élève.

* * *

Eren était rentré très tard ce soir là et il n'a pas croisé Mikasa du reste de la soirée. Une ambiance froide s'était installée entre eux et il était mieux que pour l'instant, aucun d'entre eux voit l'autre.

Dans sa chambre, Mikasa était allongée dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur la paire de chaussure qui n'avait pas bougée depuis qu'elle l'avait volontairement laissée tombée, sa tête était pleine de pensées.

* * *

 **AN:** Un chapitre avec enfin un peu d'action (?) haha je pense que pour le prochain on aura un petit focus sur Levi!


	10. Message

**Avant-propos:** hey! Bon j'ai pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu j'ai eu un petit blocage surtout que je reflechis à la deuxième partie de mon OS « deux minutes » eh oui c'était trop beau pour durer toute cette surproductvité haha en plus ce chapitre est le plus court! J'ai honte lol mais profitez quoi qu'il en soit!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10**

* * *

[Si tu veux...] ses doigts avaient tapoté ses mots rapidement et ses mains s'étaient rapidement arrêtées.

Levi soupira et rangea son téléphone. Il passa une main sur son visage, son esprit était confus depuis la veille. Il lança un regard au réveil placé sur une table de chevet à côté de son lit: « 7h36 » était affiché et aujourd'hui il ne travaillait pas ni ne donnait de cours particulier à Mikasa –bien heureusement pour son mental. Il décida alors que cette journée allait quand bien même être synonyme de productivité. Oh et quoi de mieux que d'aller se défouler quand on veut oublier quelque chose ? Levi s'était décidé: aujourd'hui il allait boxer.

Il quitta rapidement son –très propre; appartement munit d'un sac de sport.

La boxe était une activité qui permettait de le maintenir physiquement dans un très bon étant et également mentalement. Un problème avec son chef d'entreprise? Il boxait s'imaginant frapper au visage son chef. Un problème avec les centaines de lignes de codes informatiques? Il boxait en s'imaginant frapper le système informatique. À chaque problème la boxe était la solution.

Mais cette fois ci c'était un peu plus compliqué. Il était difficile pour Levi de s'imaginer se boxer lui même.

Parce qu'il était le problème.

Depuis qu'il donnait des leçons privées à son unique élève Mikasa, il a constaté un certain changement dans ses agissements. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais il était sur d'une chose: ce n'était pas correcte. Encore plus frustrant: il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agit de la sorte.

C'est pourquoi se défouler dans la salle de sport état la meilleure idée de sa journée. Arrivé là-bas à une quinzaine de minutes à pied, il pénétra le sous sol d'un bâtiment qui se révélait être aménagé comme une salle de sport –dédiée la boxe.

À l'intérieur, beaucoup d'éclairage provenant du plafond, on pouvait distinguer un grand ring placé au centre de la pièce tandis que diverses installations dédiées à la pratique de ce sport étaient éparpillées dans toute la pièce. Levi –qui s'était entre temps rapidement changé; se dirigea vers un homme qui entraînait un plus jeune que lui, l'homme âgé ne portait qu'un seul gant et pour cause: il n'avait qu'un seul bras. En voyant Levi arrivé, il fit disposer son disciple et se dirigea vers Levi.

-Yo Levi, ca faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas croisé ici.

L'homme en question était très grand, blond et avait une carrure imposante. Malgré cela, il affichait un sourire très chaleureux.

-Faut bien passer se défouler de temps en temps. Erwin.

Erwin était celui qui avait initié Levi à la boxe, il gérait également une petite entreprise de commercialisation en partenaire avec celle où Levi travaillait. En plus d'etre un mentor, Erwin était un ami intime de Levi, il l'avait épaulé durant de nombreux événements de sa vie mais ce qu'admirait le plus Levi chez Erwin c'était sa détermination sans faille été sa voiture volonté de remplir ses objectifs, il l'avait connu avant qu'il ne perde son bras droit et sa mentalité n'a pas été entendu ébranlée même après. Même s'il avait été contraint de prendre sa retraite dans le milieu professionnel de la boxe, il s'etait reconvertît en coach et a fondé ce club où trois fois par semaines, une quinzaine de membres s'y rendait. Tous fascinés par cette personne qui continuait de pratiquer sa passion malgré la perte d'un de ses bras.

-Haha pourquoi cette fois-ci? Encore un problème avec tes lignes de codes informatiques?

Étrangement Levi resta muet et ne répondit pas malgré le regard plein d'attentes d'Erwin qui finit par froncer ses sourcils lorsqu'il vit Levi s'éloigner en fixant le punching-ball sur lequel il allait s'entraîner. C'était un comportement étrange mais soit. Après tout Levi n'était pas de nature à exposer ses problèmes.

Sa mâtiné passa rapidement sous un intense entrainement, après s'être échauffé il voulait faire des combats mais aucune des personnes présentes n'avaient osées relever le défis, déjà que personne n'osait combattre contre Levi en général, encore moins s'il semblait être de mauvaise humeur. Il avait remarqué que tout le monde semblait éviter de croiser ne serait ce que son regard. Erwin l'observait du coin de l'œil curieusement durant tout son entraînement, il avait pensé à parler à Levi mais voyant ses poings se déchaîner sur sa cible il y avait vite renoncer. Finalement Levi avait juste passé sa séance à se défouler sur le punching-ball.

Le soleil était à son zénith et le professeur de mathématiques avait quitté la salle de boxe afin de se diriger vers un lieu pour y trouver de quoi remplir son estomac. Il avait l'habitude de se rendre au même café que lui avait conseillé Erwin depuis son arrivé ici. Il trouvait que leur thé était particulièrement bon – _presque aussi bon que celui que Mikasa faisait_ ; et que l'ambiance était agréable car ce n'était pas un café très fréquenté. Levi entra donc donc dans le café et prit place au bar avant de commander un simple thé. Peu de temps après Levi sentit la présence de quelqu'un d'autre s'asseoir à sa droite. Ses yeux étaient concentrés sur son thé.

-Pareil que le monsieur s'il vous plait.

Le barman hocha la tête, Levi haussa un sourcil et finit par lever les yeux vers la personne qui se révélait être une jeune femme, probablement de son âge ou un peu plus, elle portait des vêtements de ville et retenait ses cheveux en arrière. Quelque part, ça le flattait de voir que ses goûts assez uniques soient partagés par d'autres personnes. La femme lui adressa alors un sourire et Levi hocha simplement la tête avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de son thé.

Il ne faisait pas spécialement attention à la personne qui s'était assise à côté de lui mais il l'entendait tourner les pages de ce qu'il imaginait être un magazine. À un moment et par pure curiosité, alors qu'il buvait de son thé il loucha légèrement sur la couverture du magazine. Ses sourcils se froncèrent soudainement quand une silhouette présente sur le magazine attira son attention, alors que sa tasse était encore portée à ses lèvres et que la moindre goutte n'avait pas été bu. C'était quelqu'un... qu'il connaissait..

-Mikasa?

Il avait prononcé ce prénom sans réellement s'en rendre compte et attiré l'attention de la jeune femme.

-Il y a un problème?

Les paroles de la femme le rappela de suite à la réalité. Il reprit alors son geste en dirigeant de nouveau sa tasse vers ses lèvres.

-Je pensais juste avoir vu... quelqu'un que je connaissais...

-Ohh... vous parlez peut être de la jeune fille sur la couverture? Mikasa Ackerman, une jeune athlète très douée.

Levi posa brusquement son verre, il n'avait toujours pas bu.

-C'est elle?

Sa voix portait quelque chose qualifiable de surprise bien qu'il essayait de la faire paraître neutre. Il vit la jeune femme fermer le magazine et lui montrer correctement la couverture. L'édition datait de l'année dernière, on y voyait une jeune adolescente, cheveux courts, tenue d'athlète, posée plus ou moins naturellement, Levi le soupçonnait car sa main était maladroitement dans ses cheveux, n'importe qui aurait pu dire qu'elle semblait gênée par l'appareil photo. À côté, on pouvait lire « Lumière sur: Mikasa Ackerman, jeune talent et future(?) prodige de la région?!»

Levi n'en revenait pas, son élève était une athlète qui avait déjà un nom dans sa ville et il l'ignorait car il était encore nouveau ici et que c'était bel et bien la première fois qu'il entendait parler d'elle en tant que sportive. Levi se remémora alors la course qu'elle avait accomplie afin de rendre le téléphone portable au cycliste ainsi que de leur discussion au parc.

-Vous la connaissez? De nouveau, la jeune femme attira son attention.

-...Je suis son professeur particulier.

La jeune femme aux côtés de Levi haussa les sourcils, elle était clairement surprise.

-Ackerman prend des cours particuliers? C'est pourtant l'une des meilleures élèves de tout son lycée...

-Vous la connaissez? Levi retourna la question, curieux de savoir d'où elle avait toutes ces informations.

-En fait... je suis son ancienne professeur d'éducation physique et sportive. J'ai connue Mikasa avant sa blessure.

C'était au tour de Levi de froncer les sourcils, de quoi parlait-elle au juste?

-Sa blessure...? Répéta Levi intrigué, tout son corps s'était tourné vers celui de la jeune femme, elle avait toute son attention.

-Oui... au talon d'Achille, c'était il y a un peu plus de six mois maintenant... elle participait à une compétition organisée entre plusieurs lycée, ça paraissait banal mais en réalité l'enjeu était assez important puisque l'équipe gagnante a eu la chance de fréquenter pendant quelques temps les professionnels de la région, et aussi pour la réputation du lycée...Oh excusez moi peut être que ce que je vous dit n'est pas intéressant?

-Si, si, allez-y, continuez. Levi voulait définitivement en savoir plus sur son élève.

Elle lui raconta alors comment est ce que Mikasa s'était gravement blessée et a dû arrêter toute activité sportive pendant longtemps, elle avait également expliqué qu'en voyant sa talentueuse élève baisser les bras elle avait démissionnée de son poste, ne supportant plus la voire se briser un peu plus chaque jour. En tant que professeur, elle ne pouvait rien faire dans ce genre de situation et s'en voulait terriblement. À la fin de son récit, Levi comprit pourquoi est ce qu'elle était tombée après avoir courue derrière le cycliste, pourquoi est ce qu'elle avait mentit à propos de sa béquille, pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit sa cicatrice. Pourquoi elle avait l'air si triste dans ce parc...

C'était parce qu'elle en souffrait encore.

Même si sa blessure avait cicatrisé définitivement la plaie qu'elle laissait intérieurement elle ne l'était pas. Le problème venait donc de là.

-Merci...

-Riko.

-Levi, merci encore.

Levi se leva après avoir laissé un pourboire au barman et quitta le café. En sortant il cru entendre quelque chose comme « prenez soin d'elle » mais se convaincu que ce n'était que son imagination.

Il rentra rapidement chez lui, prit une douche glacée et s'allongea sur le sofa du salon. Il soupira profondément.

Il n'avait pensé qu'à elle durant toute la journée. Toute la journée? Il n'y avait que la moitié qui s'était écoulée. _Merde_. Elle était vraiment imprégnée dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas la chasser. Levi soupira une seconde fois et sortit son téléphone de sa poche, il resta une longue minute interdit devant son écran fissuré.

[Si tu veux on peut arrêter nos séances]

C'était le message qu'il avait voulu lui envoyer le matin même, car il savait que cela devenait dangereux pour les deux. Que quelque chose d'étrange était installé entre eux. Néanmoins les événements qui ont suivit avaient changés son avis. Il voulait au moins...accomplir quelque chose.

[Si tu veux bien, j'aimerai te montrer quelque chose demain]

Au moment où Levi appuya sur « envoyer » il s'insulta lui même avant de balancer son téléphone. Il soupira de nouveau cette fois ci en passant sa main qui avait fait le geste fatidique sur son visage.

-Putain... je vais passer pour un pervers...

Il regrettait d'avoir envoyé ce message mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se jeter sur son cellulaire lorsqu'il l'entendit vibrer.

[Pas de problème. Où ça?]

De grands yeux étaient rivés sur son écran. Levi avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait répondu aussi vite et naturellement. Elle n'avait même pas questionnée ses intentions ou demander plus d'informations. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou pas...

N'en pouvant plus de se faire mal à la tête à force de trop penser, il répondit simplement en envoyant l'adresse à laquelle il voulait qu'ils se rejoignent, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas changée d'avis entre temps.

* * *

Que pensez vous que Levi va lui montrer ? Maintenant qu'il sait pour sa blessure Hummmm


End file.
